De lazos y raíces
by Mrs.Ryddle-Black
Summary: Sasuke vuelve y se encuentra con muchas sorpresas.-Uchiha 1 Sensei 0 -¿Estas seguro pequeño?- respondió ella a la vez que dirigía su mirada hacia abajo. Él siguió su camino descendente hasta...-Mierda, 1-1. Bueno los summary se me dan de pena, pero la historia merece la pena, creo :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! aquí vengo con mi primer sasuten, que la verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir, porque ambos personajes me encantan y al no haber muchas historias de ellos pensé en hacer yo. =3

Summary: Sasuke vuelve con una misión, pero se llevará más de una sorpresa.- ¡Jaja el teme todavía es un genin!-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mi?...

Capítulo 1

Redención

Eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche. El cielo estaba tan oscuro como si de la boca de un lobo se tratase. En el exterior, se podía escuchar el repiqueteo que la lluvia hacía al golpear la ventana de la torre de la Hokage. En su interior, se encontraba la actual Hokage firmando lo que ha ella le parecían, un sinfín de documentos.

Esa era, sin duda alguna, la peor parte de su trabajo. Y después de estar más de cinco años en el cargo, todavía no se hacía a la tediosa tarea.

De repente, la oscura habitación, a excepción de un par de velas, se iluminó gracias al rayo que cayó no muy lejos de la oficina. En ese momento, se dio cuenta, que la luz no era lo único que el rayo había traído. No, en esa habitación se encontraba alguien más. Alguien que momentos antes no estaba allí.

Notó como sus músculos se tensaban, y cómo todo su cuerpo se preparaba para un posible ataque.

Levantó su rubia cabeza de los documentos que hasta ese momento había estado firmando y la enfocó sin vacilar en un punto en concreto entre la ventana, ahora abierta, y la silla para las visitas.

Entre las sombras, se podía distinguir una difuminada silueta de un hombre. El cual, parecía estar igual o más alerta que ella, a juzgar por la tensión que su postura reflejaba.

La sombra, empezó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba. Cuando por fin llegó a su altura, la escasa luz de las velas reveló la identidad del misterioso intruso.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira quien está aquí…-dijo ella en un falso tono de despreocupación. El joven frente a ella no hizo ningún movimiento y su rostro tampoco dejaba traslucir emoción alguna.-El gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno apartó la vista del otro. Se estaban midiendo, igual que cuando sopesas las habilidades de tu enemigo. Tsunade se fijó en su lenguaje corporal, dado que si tuviese que averiguar algo por su expresión, lo llevaría claro.

En su cabeza, intentó imaginar qué era lo que había traído de vuelta al Uchiha. Por desgracia, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue su propio asesinato. Pero en seguida lo descartó. No tenía sentido dejar que notara su presencia si quería matarla.

Notando los efectos del insomnio que la aquejaba, sintió como su, usualmente escasa paciencia iba desapareciendo.

-Bueno Uchiha, se puede saber ¿para qué demonios has vuelto?-

-Hmp- fue su única y "esclarecedora" respuesta. Tsunade, por su parte, tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire ya que sino estaba segura que cometería alguna locura.

-No me toques las narices Uchiha, no estoy para eso. Te lo preguntaré una última vez, ¿qué coño haces en mi villa?-

El Uchiha no respondió inmediatamente. Estuvo en silencio por varios segundos hasta que por fin, se dignó a responder;

-Quiero volver a vivir aquí- su tono era plano, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, pero lo que sí pudo distinguir, fue una innegable nota de autoridad que no hizo más que enfurecerla. "Será posible, malditos críos con demasiado ego y poco respeto"

Sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su desagrado, le miró directamente a sus ojos negros como la misma noche, y le dijo:

-Uchiha, yo que tú, reformulaba esa frase de manera que me convenzas en darte siquiera una oportunidad-

El joven no respondió de inmediato, se notaba que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlar su mal genio. Seguramente estaría debatiéndose entre su orgullo y lo que quería.

Minutos después, en los cuales Tsunade no había apartado la vista de él, parecía que por fin se había decidido.

-Hokage-sama, me gustaría que aprobase mi deseo de volver a residir en su villa- dijo por fin el chico. Pero, como había esperado, en su tono sólo pudo distinguir un fuerte tono sarcástico, con el cual hizo especial inca pie a la hora de pronunciar el "su". Además de que el hombre había colocado una mueca arrogante que le daban ganas de borrársela a golpes.

Ella sabía que esa, sería la petición más cortés que obtendría del Uchiha, por lo que, suspirando con resignación, hizo un gesto con su mano para que se sentase.

El Uchiha parecía querer rechazar dicha oferta, pero al echar un vistazo a la expresión de Tsunade, se convenció que lo más sensato sería obedecer sin rechistar, por esa vez.

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué esas repentinas ganas de volver a la villa?

-Sencillo, ya he cumplido con mi principal objetivo, ahora, vengo a por el siguiente.

-Que era….

-Restaurar mi clan- respondió él, a la vez que se recostaba en la silla como si fuese ella la que estaba en un despacho ajeno y no él.

-¿Por qué aquí? ¿Qué tiene de especial?-preguntó ella sin rodeo alguno. Siempre había sido directa, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora.

Ante esas palabras, el Uchiha descolocarse momentáneamente antes de responder con seguridad:

-Porque es donde yo nací y donde quiero que mis hijos crezcan.

Vale, eso había sido inesperado. Sobre todo viniendo de alguien tan frío y aparentemente carente de emociones.

-Sabes que no podrás volver aquí así como así, ¿verdad?

-Hmp- respondió a la vez que asentía lentamente con su cabeza.

-Bien entonces, haré lo que había acordado con Naruto hace tiempo- el Uchiha puso una cara de desconcierto que rápidamente camufló con una bien cuidada máscara de indiferencia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el dobe en esto?

-Bueno, digamos que a lo largo de estos años, hicimos una especie de acuerdo por el cual, nos regiríamos en el caso de que él consiguiese traerte de vuelta-notó como su voz iba perdiendo fuerza conforme iban apareciendo las imágenes de años pasados en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por concentrarse y relegó dichos pensamientos al oscuro rincón del que habían escapado- tendrás que aceptar estos términos si quieres volver a vivir aquí.

-Conforme

-Bien,- sacó un papel de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y empezó a leerlos- primero, deberás ser vigilado constantemente por uno o dos anbus de mi propia elección…

-¿Por cuánto?- la interrumpió de mala manera. Ella le fulminó con los ojos antes de continuar como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Por un período de seis a siete meses, dependiendo del comportamiento del susodicho, segundo, no podrá hacer misiones fuera de la villa durante el transcurso de esos meses; ni se te ocurra interrumpirme Uchiha a menos que quieras que saque tu maldito trasero de vengador de mi oficina-dijo ella sin siquiera levantar sus ojos del papel-bien, por donde iba… ah si, tercero, no tendrás acceso a las propiedades de tu clan hasta pasados dos meses y por fin, mi favorita- al instante, su rostro adoptó una expresión de lo más demoníaca- tendrás que volver a ser reubicado en un equipo y estar a cargo de un sensei ya que todavía eres un genin.

Y ese es el primer capítulo, espero que les halla gustado, y por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber dejándome un review o mandándome un shuriken =) jajaja

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo =3 Espero que les guste,

Pequeña aclación:"..." pensamientos

Capitulo 2

Adaptación

"Espero no llegar tarde" pensó Tenten mientras miraba su reloj por segunda vez esa mañana. Si, debía admitir que estaba un tanto nerviosa. No obstante, este iba a ser su primer grupo de genins desde que terminó sus prácticas.

En su interior deseaba que su nuevo grupo fuese fuerte. O al menos, tan fuerte como lo había sido el suyo propio. Ese pensamiento hizo que se le formase una amplia sonrisa en su bronceada cara. Recuerdos felices y amargos se empezaron a agolpar en su cabeza sin que ella pudiese impedirlo.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para intentar disipar todos esos momentos de su infancia y adolescencia que inoportunamente habían decidido salir de la caja donde usualmente los encerraba para que no interfiriesen en su trabajo.

Volvió a mirar, ya por tercera vez, su reloj. Bien, todavía le quedaban cinco minutos para que diesen las 8:00. Saltando un par de tejados más, consiguió divisar la vasta extensión de bosque que rodeaba los campos de entrenamientos. Enfocó su vista en el campo número 4 en donde pudo distinguir tres figuras.

Aceleró su paso hasta que llegó a unos frondosos árboles que le permitieron esconderse. Quería observarlos un poco antes de tener que enfrentarse a ellos. Camufló levemente su presencia y empezó con su inspección:

El primero, supuso que era de estatura media, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo y no sabría decir si era más o menos bajo que ella. Con el pelo castaño claro y cortado en punta. Le llamó la atención el intenso rojo con el que estaban teñidos varios de sus mechones. En su cara vio otro destello de rojo. Esta vez, en sus mejillas. Tenía las marcas características del clan Inuzuka.

"Debe ser un pariente de Kiba; aunque espero que no sea igual de revoltoso que él" pensó medio bromeando, medio deseando no equivocarse. No estaba segura de poder aguantar a la versión reducida, aunque seguramente concentrada, de su amigo.

Volteó su mirada hacia el otro muchacho. Éste, estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados contra el tronco de uno de los árboles del lugar.

Tenía el pelo a la altura de los hombros. Liso y de un castaño más oscuro que el otro chico. Su piel podía haberle hecho competencia a la misma nieve. Pero de alguna forma, no daba la sensación de enfermedad que normalmente tienen los que tienen la piel tan clara. El chico seguramente era más alto que ella. Lo cual no le gustaba en absoluto. Desde que empezó su entrenamiento había tenido que probar que era igual de capaz que los demás, a pesar de su estatura. Que la última vez que se midió era de unos 163cm.

No es que se queje. Gracias a eso entrenó más que los que lo tenían más fácil. Lo que la ayudó en cierta forma a mejorar. No obstante había momentos en los que hubiese preferido tener unos cuantos centímetros más.

"En fin, corramos un tupido velo…"pensó con resignación intentando no darle más importancia de la que merecía.

Por último, movió sus ojos hacia el último ocupante del campo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que sus facciones quedaban temporalmente ocultas. Por detrás, tan sólo podía apreciar un cabello negro azabache en punta y no excesivamente corto. Su espalda y hombros eran anchos y parecían musculosos. Aunque sin llegar al extremo de casi no tener cuello. Por su postura, se podría decir que estaba sereno y calmado, pero a ella no la engañaba. La tensión era casi palpable y el mínimo movimiento de su pierna, le indicaba que estaba nervioso, o impaciente. En cuanto a su altura, bueno, él definitivamente era una cabeza o dos más alto que ella.

"Por Kami, ¿qué comerán estos críos de hoy en día?"

Que ella recordase, en su generación, los chicos no eran mucho más altos que ellas, y eso, los que no eran más bajos. Como cierto rubio hiperactivo…

Un movimiento, captó su atención. Era el chico de pelo azabache que estaba dándose la vuelta. Nada más ver su rostro, notó cómo algo frío recorría su espalda. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al reconocerlo.

Mientras saltaba de la rama en dónde había estado ocultándose, sacó un kunai de su cinturón. Dio un par de fluidos giros en el aire antes de caer frente al muchacho con el arma apuntándolo a la cabeza y a tan sólo unos pasos del mismo.

Le miró directamente a los ojos y le preguntó con voz firme y segura:

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Uchiha?

-Hmp- simplemente respondió él. Lo cual la cabreó de sobremanera. Por suerte, ya tenía experiencia con personas de similar "locuacidad". Pero eso él, no tenía por que saberlo. Así que, confiriendo a su voz mayor autoridad, volvió a intentarlo.

-Sólo te lo repetiré una vez más, y por tu bien, espero que me contestes como se debe. ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, Uchiha?

Por su parte, él, tan sólo la miró seriamente, como evaluando si debería o no acceder a sus exigencias. Y al parecer no había superado su examen, a juzgar por su discreta sonrisa de lado, cargada de arrogancia y desdén. "Bastardo" pensó ella mientras se mordía el interior de su mejilla para evitar gritarle todo lo que en esos momentos se le pasaba por su cabeza. Y no eran precisamente pensamientos agradables.

Afianzó el agarre de su kunai a la vez que su propio cuerpo se tensionaba a la vista del movimiento que el Uchiha frente a ella estaba haciendo. Había empezado a llevar su mano a su espalda como buscando algo.

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no se lanzase sobre él a la vez que levantaba levemente su otro brazo. De su espalda, sacó poco a poco lo que parecía un documento. Vio como sin llegar a apartar la vista, le tendía el papel.

Todavía recelosa, se acercó a él lentamente, con el kunai bien sujeto y listo para cortarle la garganta si fuese necesario. Extendió su brazo y cogió el sobre y empezó a abrirlo con un ojo todavía vigilándole.

"Mierda, tiene el sello de Tsunade-sama. Esto no puede ser bueno" se dijo mientras iba leyendo la carta que al parecer, estaba dirigida exclusivamente a ella. Cuando terminó, en su cabeza empezaron a instalarse montones de pensamientos, a cada cual más funesto.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó el Uchiha sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

-¿No sabes de qué va?-

-Obviamente no, ya que si así fuera no estaría preguntándote nada-su tono era burlón y con una falsa molestia que no le gustó nada.

-Disculpe, su majestad-dijo ella socarronamente-no quisiera importunaros con mi imperdonable ignorancia de….

-Ya vale mujer, no estoy para aguantar bromas-la cortó de forma grosera. Ella, picada, decidió que se divertiría por un rato antes de contarle las "buenas" nuevas.

-De mujer nada, muchacho, tengo nombre

-El cual desconozco…

-Tenten

-…Y no podría importarme menos- terminó él con otra pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que se ensanchó al ver cómo inflaba sus mofletes en un gracioso mohín.

-Pues debería, ya voy a ser tu nueva maestra, muchacho.

-No soy un crío para que me vayas diciendo eso

-Ah, pero sigues siendo menor que yo…pequeño- esta vez, fue su turno para sonreírle altaneramente mientras la cara de él se llenaba de confusión.

-Coff coff…no es por interrumpir este bonito reencuentro, ¿pero nos podrían explicar todo esto?- preguntó el chico Inuzuka.

-Amm…si, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, lo primero de todo, mi nombre es Tenten y voy a ser vuestra sensei. ¿Y vosotros sois?-les dijo con una sonrisa cálida que transformó totalmente sus facciones.

-Yo soy Saizo, Inuzuka Saizo y este de aquí, es Tokki- se presentó a él y a su perro. Éste, era casi tan pequeño como Akamaru, pero en vez de blanco, su pelaje era de un intenso negro con reflejos azules y ojos amarillentos. Debía reconocer que era una monada.

-Hyuuga Yuuki, encantado- dijo el otro chico a la vez que se despegaba del árbol en donde había estado apoyado anteriormente. Al abrir los ojos, ella pudo ver la característica de su apellido.

-Bueno, encantada y por casualidad, no os sonarán los nombres de Kiba Inuzuka y Neji o Hinata Hyuuga…

-¿Conoce a Neji-nii-san? -¿Conoces a mi tío Kiba?-preguntaron ambos a la vez con sendas miradas de confusión.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. "Esto va a ser interesante"

Cuando captó la mirada que el Uchiha le mandaba, volvió ha hacer un pequeño puchero, y pensó casi con desesperación:

"¿Por qué a mí?"

Pues ale, espero que os haya gustado y por fa no duden en decirme si me falta por mejorar algo o si simplemente les gusta como va XD

Bye bye =))


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí va el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo y aunque no vaya a cambiar nada, siento la tardanza =))

-De acuerdo, ahora que ya nos hemos presentado, sólo me queda deciros que mañana haremos una pequeña prueba para ver vuestro nivel- dijo Tenten con su voz más pausada, intentando así que ninguno le montase una escena. Ella todavía podía recordar la indignación que sintió cuando le dijeron que tendría que demostrar si era lo suficiente buena. Aunque más adelante entendió que sólo era por su bien, tuvo esa espinita clavada durante un tiempo.

Terminó de decirles la hora, el lugar y lo que necesitarían. Los despidió y se quedó en el campo mirando como sus figuras se iban alejando lentamente hasta que fueron engullidas por las casas y edificios.

Cuando estuvo totalmente sola, se permitió dejar su mente en blanco en un intento de recuperar su buen juicio. Sabía que había hecho mal al amenazar al Uchiha; pero había sido casi como un acto reflejo. En cuanto vio sus ojos, rememoró todos los momentos en los que había visto a Naruto venirse abajo. Las veces que había visto los ojos de Sakura y Naruto llenos de desesperación, tristeza y, en ocasiones, incluso totalmente vacíos.

Por ello, y empujada por la rabia acumulada de tantos años de expediciones fallidas, de muertes innecesarias y heridas más profundas de las causadas por un simple kunai, se lanzó hacia su cuello con la firme intención de cortarlo.

Claro que, cuando dejó de verlo todo rojo, y sus pensamientos se aclararon, se alegró de haberse parado a tiempo. El acabar o no con la vida del Uchiha no era decisión suya. A ella no la había afectado tanto la marcha del azabache como a sus otros compañeros. Digamos que por ese entonces tan sólo le interesaban las distintas armas que podía esconder bajo sus ropas.

La huida de un niñato en busca de una venganza inútil no tenía cabida en su mente de niña. Sólo cuando conoció más a fondo a Naruto y Sakura, sintió la necesidad de ayudarles. Sólo entonces vio que aunque el Uchiha no hubiese sido amigo suyo, sí era el causante de la desgracia de los que sí lo eran.

Una fría ráfaga de viento le enfrió la cara y cuerpo sacándola así de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que la noche ya había caído a su alrededor. En medio de la aparente calma, escuchó a los árboles balancearse. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus sentidos se agudizasen. De entre los árboles, le llegaron el ulular de los búhos, el fluir del río que pasaba cerca de allí y los distintos sonidos que el viento le traía.

En su rostro, afloró un sonrisa de pura satisfacción. El poder escuchar la verdadera voz de la naturaleza siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa.

Decidió que ya era hora de volver a su apartamento, ya que mañana necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para patearle el trasero al Uchiha; y examinar a sus alumnos, por supuesto.

Cuando llegó a su piso, se quitó la ropa y preparó un baño de agua muy caliente, tal y como siempre le habían gustado. Su madre solía decirle que si calentaba un poco más el agua se cocería viva. El recuerdo de los sermones de su difunta madre le dejó un regusto amargo. Aún habiendo pasado trece años, saber que su madre no le volvería a sonreír, sermonear por cualquier tontería o simplemente abrazarla le provocó un agudo pinchazo en el corazón.

Aguantando la respiración, se sumergió en la enorme bañera y allí estuvo durante un par de minutos. Totalmente aislada del mundo exterior y sus problemas. Cuando notó que se quedaba sin aire, sacó la cabeza y respiró profundamente. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que había aguantado unos cinco minutos. Al parecer sus prácticas habían dado sus frutos. Después de casi morir ahogada por culpa de aquel estúpido con cara de tiburón decidió que debía prepararse por si le volvía a pasar de nuevo. Gracias a Kami eso no había ocurrido, pero siempre quedaba una mínima posibilidad, y más en su trabajo.

Notando que el agua estaba empezando a enfriarse, salió de la bañera y se enrolló en la primera toalla que encontró a mano. Antes incluso de que pudiese empezar a secarse escuchó unos golpes fuertes e insistente en su puerta. Miró la hora; eran las once pasadas. ¿Quien llamaba a esas horas con tanta energía?. Corrió a por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta cogiendo un kunai de paso. Empezó ha abrir la puerta con cautela y sin quitar la cadena, cuando repentinamente, tuvo que apartarse lo más rápido posible evitando así que la puerta le diera en las narices.

-¡Tenteeeen!- escuchó seguido de unos brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo que la dejó sin aliento. Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces a raíz de la sorpresa captando una rubia cabellera.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó totalmente perdida. Elevó sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo momentáneamente, antes de recordar el estado en el que se encontraba.- Naruto- le empezó a llamar dándole suaves toques en su espalda. Cuando por fin el rubio notó que la chica estaba tensa en sus brazos empezó a soltarla y la miró a los ojos totalmente confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre Tenten-chan?- ella iba a responder, pero volvió a ser interrumpida- ¿A que no sabes qué? No le te lo vas a creer; ¡Sasuke ha vuelto! ¡Vuelto!- en su voz, había tal emoción y felicidad, que no fue capaz de reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba feliz por su amigo, tanto, que decidió olvidar el hecho de que estaba prácticamente desnuda y parada en medio de su casa con un rubio todavía rodeándola con sus brazos.- De hecho, le he dicho que se viniera a tomar algo conmigo- esas palabras fueron penetrando lentamente en la nube de felicidad que se había creado alrededor de su cerebro. Conforme la nube iba disipándose encontró su voz.

-¿Cómo que le has dicho que se viniera?

-Si mujer, si está detrás mía- dijo felizmente el rubio a la vez que señalaba a un punto detrás de él. Notando su cara enrojecer, se dobló ligeramente a la derecha y miró al azabache, que, efectivamente, estaba esperando en el marco de su puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos antes de que ella volviese a ponerse recta. Le hizo una seña a Naruto para que bajara su cabeza y acercándose a su oreja, cogió aire y dijo:

-¡Serás pedazo de idiota!- ante ese grito, el pobre rubio se alejó tapándose los oídos.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?- preguntó en tono lastimero. La miró a la cara y siguió a los ojos de esta cuando descendieron hacia abajo. Su amiga estaba envuelta únicamente con una toalla que apenas y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Sus brazos, estaban cruzados frente a su pecho, y su cara dejaba claro que no estaba muy contenta.-Oooh...bueno, no pasa nada, si eres como mi hermana...-intentó arreglar su metedura de pata. En cambio, la mirada de ella, se clavó en algún punto tras él. Giró sobre sí mismo, y se encontró a su moreno amigo con los ojos fijos en la castaña.

En ese momento entendió todo, y con la voz llena de infantil indignación, se colocó entre ella y el Uchiha.

-Uchiha pervertido, aparta los ojos de mi hermanita-

Por su parte, el azabache le dirigió una última mirada a Tenten y movió sus ojos hacia su rubio amigo.

-No fui yo quien casi tira su puerta y la ha aplastado-

El rubio, tuvo la decencia de enrojecer de vergüenza antes de volver a cargar contra él.

-Sasuke teme, eso no es cierto- se volvió hacia la olvidada Tenten y le preguntó esperando una confirmación- ¿verdad que no, Tenten?

Ella, levantó una ceja y guardó silencio. Apuntándole con un dedo, le dijo- No puedes ir por ahí derribando puertas a las once de la noche- por el rabillo del ojo vio al Uchiha sonreír con suficiencia a su amigo, por lo que decidió dirigir su creciente frustración contra él- Y tú, eres igual o más culpable que él por no haberle advertido, así que si me disculpáis, voy a vestirme- antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese si quiera decir nada, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Segundos después, volvió a abrirla y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y le susurró "me alegro de que estés tan feliz", luego, le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al Uchiha y le dijo- Deberías estar durmiendo para mañana muchaho.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y escuchó las risas de Naruto, junto a los insultos del azabache.

Fue por el pasillo hasta su habitación para secarse de una vez por todas y poder dormir. Deshizo sus moñitos ya casi totalmente secos y se enfundó en unos shorts y una camiseta ancha. Se tumbó en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño. Aunque le resultó un poco difícil, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, rememoraba con total nitidez la mirada que el Uchiha le había dirigido.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que decidió descartar lo que creía haber visto en ellos. No era posible, simplemente no tenía sentido que él la hubiese mirado con esa intensidad. Por Kami, ¡iba a ser su profesora! Ya más tranquila después de haber llegado a esa conclusión, se dejó mecer por los brazos de morfeo.

Bueno, pues eso, espero que les haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por el abandono que ha sufrido la historia y por sus posibles errores.

Intentaré evitar dejar períodos de tiempo tan largos de capítulo en capítulo. Y GRACIAS por los comentarios y las muestras de interés.

Bye bye y Besos =3


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews de los caps anteriores, me animaron bastante a continuarla =)) Espero que les guste y ale, a leer =3

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana y el sol apenas había empezado a salir de entre las montañas. El cielo, empezaba a clarearse lentamente a la vez que las estrellas se replegaban hasta el siguiente atardecer.

En el campo de entrenamiento, tan sólo se podían escuchar los suaves murmullos que la brisa de la mañana traía consigo procedente de los árboles. A lo lejos, también se podía escuchar el fluir de un riachuelo al igual que la gran variedad de pájaros del lugar.

Cerca de un grupo de árboles, habían tres postes de madera casi tan gruesos como los troncos de los mismos árboles. Frente a ellos, se encontraban tes figuras. Una de ellas, estaba apoyada en uno de los troncos de árboles más cercanos. Las otras dos, en cambio, estaban apoyadas una contra la otra, espalda contra espalda, en lo que parecía un intento de echar una cabezada.

De repente, una cuarta figura hizo acto de presencia envuelta en una nube de humo. A raíz de ello, los que anteriormente parecían haber estado dormitando, abrieron sus ojos todo lo que la sorpresa les permitía. Tardaron un par de segundos en volver en si mismos y salir del sueño en el que habían estado.

La figura recién llegada, les dio los buenos días y miró por encima de sus hombros fijando su mirada en el sujeto que estaba apoyado contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Podrías acercarte y reunirte con el grupo, por favor?- preguntó Tenten con la voz más amable que pudo encontrar. No había olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior. Pero había decidido darle algo de cancha al chico, ya que reconocía que la culpa había sido de su rubio amigo. Esperó hasta que el Uchiha hubiese llegado y decidió comenzar.

-Bueno, ahora os voy a decir en qué consistirán las pruebas de nivel...-fue cortada por una voz llena de fastidio- ¿Vamos ha hacer más de una? ¿Cuántas; serán muy largas...?

-Como iba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran, os explicaré en consistirán las DOS pruebas- hizo especial énfasis en esa parte a la vez que miraba al chico que previamente la había interrumpido, que por cierto, no era otro que el Inuzuka - La primera, consistirá únicamente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra mí, así podré ver vuestras habilidades y en lo que tendremos que centrarnos.-

Los más jóvenes, se miraron entre sí con sendas sonrisas aflorando en sus caras. Tenten sabía las ganas que tenían de probarse así mismos, ya que eran las mismas que ella había tenido en su primer día. Frente a ella, el Uchiha le lanzó una mirada de fastidio y curiosidad mal escondida. Kami, seguramente creía que no sería capaz de presentarle batalla alguna. "Bueno, cuanto más se confíe, más le dolerá cuando pierda" Se encontró a sí misma pensando.

-La segunda prueba, consistirá básicamente en una búsqueda del tesoro, así podré ver si tenéis algo más que pelo en vuestras cabezas.- terminó de decir a la vez que giraba sobre sí misma y empezaba a caminar hasta casi la mitad del campo. Les hizo una señal para que la siguieran sin molestarse siquiera en girar su cabeza.

Cuando todos estuvieron en el lugar indicado, Tenten los enfrentó con una sonrisa maliciosa que apenas y era capaz de ocultar. Les pidió que se pusieran uno junto al otro y no se movieran.

Seguida de cerca por las miradas confusas de sus alumnos, se colocó detrás de ellos. El primero, fue el chico Inuzuka, el cual estaba bastante tenso. Con voz suave y tranquilizadora, le repitió que no se moviera. Con una mano, bajó el cuello de la chaqueta que llevaba y deslizó sus dedos por la piel expuesta. Esto, hizo que el chico se estremeciera momentáneamente en el sitio. Divertida por la reacción, Tenten notó que su sonrisa se hacía incluso más grande. Cuando encontró el punto que estaba buscando, lo presionó firmemente pero sin llegar a causarle daño alguno. Bajó sus dedos ligeramente hacia el inicio de la espalda y volvió a presionar.

Cuando terminó, le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro al chico y esperó por la avalancha de preguntas.

-¿Qué me ha echo?- preguntó simplemente para sorpresa de ella.

-He inhibido tus habilidades hereditarias, como el olfato ultra sensible, la visión más aguda o el oído de perro.-le contestó llanamente. Luego, la cara del chico empezó a volverse pálida y se quedó totalmente lívido.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Que has hecho qué?, ¿Pero es permanente?, ¿Estas loca?- soltó de repente el pobre chico, empezando a entrar en estado de pánico. Decidiendo pasar por alto la pregunta referente a su salud mental, se apiadó del chico y le empezó a explicar con voz tranquila y pausada:

-Tranquilízate, tan sólo será durante una hora o dos a lo sumo. Además todas tus demás capacidades están intactas.-

-¿Y se puede saber por qué lo ha hecho?- preguntó esta vez el chico Hyuuga, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen.

-Bueno, como dije, vamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y si empezáis a usar vuestras capacidades natas me sería imposible diferenciar si lo que hacéis es por vosotros mismos o gracias a la barrera de sangre.-le explicó sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Usted también tiene barrera de sangre?- le pregunto Saizo Inuzuka con una sincera curiosidad.

Esa pregunta, captó la atención del Uchiha más de lo que nunca admitiría. Hasta ese momento, había permanecido impasible al ataque de nervios de su compañero, aunque debía admitir que la respuesta de la chica a lo que le había hecho al Inuzuka lo había desconcertado momentáneamente. Incluso había barajado la posibilidad de dejarla inconsciente si intentaba hacerle lo mismo a él. Claro que luego, había recordado que anteriormente, ya había escucha hablar de dicha técnica.

Básicamente, consistía en lo que ella había dicho; dejas sin habilidades a alguien durante un período de tiempo. Aunque si no recordaba mal, esa técnica era capaz de hacer cosa bastante más graves como, dejar a alguien paralítico e incluso causarle la muerte si sabías donde tocar y cuanta fuerza ejercer. Por su cabeza, se preguntaba si ella sabría hacerlo de esa forma también.

-No, no tengo barrera alguna, al menos, no que yo sepa.-contestó ella con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Ésta, era diferente a las anteriormente dadas. Era vacía, falsa, casi como una máscara. Tan sólo sus ojos reflejaban los dolorosos recuerdos que dicha pregunta le había traído de vuelta.

Entre ellos, se formó un tenso silencio y la atmósfera de tranquilidad que anteriormente se respiraba, ahora se había vuelto tan densa, que podría cortarse incluso con un kunai.

Por su parte, Tenten sacudió su cabeza disimuladamente para deshacerse de los sombríos pensamientos que se habían colado en su cerebro.

-Bueno, ¿quién es el siguiente?- preguntó con su habitual tono alegre.

El chico Hyuuga se adelantó un par de pasos hacia ella y se giró para darle la espalda. Tenten se limitó a darle una sonrisa de aprobación y volvió a repetir el proceso anterior. Aunque en el caso de él, sólo tuvo que presionar un lugar, ya que tan sólo eran los ojos los portadores de la barrera de sangre. Volvió a darle unas palmadas para hacerle saber que había terminado y se giró hacia el último de sus alumnos.

Él, parecía aún más tenso que antes si eso era posible. Le lanzó una última mirada de desconfianza antes de girarse reticente. Por su parte, ella tuvo que reprimir un gemido de frustración cuando se vio incapaz de llegar a su cuello para hacerle la técnica de forma segura. Mortificada por ello, le pidió al azabache con voz queda, que se agachara un poco.

Tenten, vio cómo en la cara del moreno se formaba una sonrisa burlona, antes de hacer lo mandado. Indignada, buscó su punto rápidamente y presionó en él con un poco más de fuerza de la anteriormente aplicada. "El Uchiha iba a estar más de una hora sin su querido Sharingan" pensó Tenten con una malvada sonrisa aflorando en su rostro. Así aprendería.

Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sacarle la lengua de forma infantil cuando él se giró mirándola con molestia en la mirada. En cambio, simplemente decidió ignorarle y caminar hasta sus otros dos alumnos.

-A ver, tú Saizo serás el primero, ¿de acuerdo?-

El chico asintió entusiasta y se colocó frente a ella en posición de combate.

-Tienes un cuarto de hora, ¿ok?- dijo mientras se colocaba también en posición de ataque- y empieza...¡Ahora!

El chico Inuzuka comenzó con un par de ataques frontales con kunais que, lamentablemente no sirvieron de nada. Ella ni siquiera se había tenido que mover de su sitio. Saizo, decidió entonces cambiar de estrategia; dio un salto y se camufló entre los árboles. Durante un par de minutos, todo se quedó en una absoluta calma hasta que, repentinamente, dos kunais salieron de izquierda y derecha rápidamente hacia ella.

Apuntó mentalmente que la puntería del chico no estaba mal y que la fuerza parecía aprovechable. Con sus manos desnudas, cogió uno de los kunais y lo utilizó para desviar los restantes. Pero, para su sorpresa, un quinto kunai se clavó muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Lo malo de este, era que tenía pegado un papel explosivo.

Sin perder tiempo, lanzó el kunai que anteriormente había cogido, e hizo pasar la punta del mismo por el pequeño ojal del otro. Así, consiguió alejarlo lo suficiente para que explotase cerca de unos arbustos.

Durante un par de minutos, no hubo más ataques. Ella, supuso que el chico estaría intentando esconderse para pillarla por sorpresa. Lástima que aún podía escuchar cada uno de sus pasos. Con sus ojos cerrados, dejó que sus oídos se encargasen de guiarla y le dijeran la posición del muchacho.

"Allí" pensó antes de girar sobre sí misma y enfrentar el shuriken que implacable, se acercaba a ella. Con un fluido movimiento, se agachó sutilmente y con sus brazos extendidos, se preparó para pararlo. Dejó que uno de estos se colaran por el agujero del shuriken, provocando que el mismo, quedase girando sobre sí mismo alrededor de su brazo.

Se incorporó y miró hacia un punto entre los árboles. Hizo un gesto con su dedo para que se acercase. Claro que frente a ella no había nadie, y durante un minuto, no se vio movimiento alguno de entre los árboles.

-Se acabaron los quince minutos Saizo- dijo al aire con una sonrisa pintada en su bronceado rostro.

De entre las ramas, Saizo Inuzuka salió con gesto adusto mientras guardaba uno de sus kunais en su funda. Llegó hasta Tenten y la miró con el orgullo un tanto resentido. Aunque, en su favor, debía concederle el hecho de que no hiciese pataleta alguna. Al menos, demostraba ser lo suficiente maduro, o noble, como para saber cuando aceptar su derrota. Además, creyó atisbar brillo de respeto en su mirada.

-Muy bien, buen combate. Luego hablaremos de tus puntos fuertes y de lo que deberías mejorar. Siguiente, Yuuki Hyuuga, las mismas reglas.- esperó a que el muchacho se colocase y dio la señal.

En esta ocasión, el chico fue directamente hacia los arbustos más cercanos para esconderse. Intentó camuflar su chakra a la vez que cambiaba de posición.

Por su derecha, vio un kunai volar hacia ella a gran velocidad. Extrañada por la sencillez del ataque, intentó detectar la trampa.

"Ah, muy listo" pensó cuando notó el hilo atado a la empuñadura. Sin dejar que su cara revelase emoción alguna, adelantó un pie, y hábilmente atrapó el arma. Para, acto seguido, enrollar su brazo con el hilo y así tirar de él con fuerza.

Entre los arbustos, se escuchó un golpe seco seguido por una maldición. Pasó un minuto, y no hubo señal alguna de su oponente. Pero, de la nada, aparecieron de golpe alrededor de cuatro o cinco kunais. Todos con sus respectivos hilos, los cuales, consiguieron enrollarse en su cintura.

Suerte que se le había ocurrido hacer la técnica del cambiazo, sino, probablemente habría tenido que sacar sus armas, y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de pasar media hora recogiéndolas.

Miró el reloj, notando que ya habían pasado casi diez minutos. Dejó escapar un suspiró de resignación y se dirigió a su anterior posición. El chico Hyuuga se encontraba en medio del campo, buscándola supuso.

Con un poco de diversión, notó que el chico intentaba forzar su vista. Descartó la posibilidad de que estuviese tratando de hacer trampas. No, más bien parecía un acto reflejo. Mientras caminaba hacia él, trató de hacer algo de ruido, para que así, la pudiese detectar y, así, atacarla.

Funcionó, ya que el chico, cogió un kunai de su funda, y corrió veloz hacia ella. Trató de golpearla con él, giró varias veces, se agachó y volvió a girar para intentar alcanzarla.

No lo consiguió, pero al menos, había hecho que se viese obligada a moverse. Además, debía reconocer su gran velocidad.

Levantó su brazo y con un movimiento fluido de muñeca, le desarmó. Apuntó hacia el reloj y le dijo:

-Se acabó nuestro tiempo, buen combate.-

Él, relajó su postura y asintió. Se volvió y caminó hasta donde estaban sus compañeros. La verdad, era que no se había olvidado de ellos del todo, durante su pelea.

Habían estado hablando, o al menos el Inuzuka lo había hecho, sobre lo que supuso, serían los pros y contras del otro chico. Al menos, esperaba que hubiesen aprendido o recordado algo útil.

-Vale, ahora tú Sasuke, te toca- le dijo con una expresión parecida a a-ver-si-te-atreves, que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha. Se colocaron en sus posiciones de combate mirándose uno al otro fijamente- preparado...¡Ya!

Y con esa señal, Tenten vio al moreno ir hacia ella veloz sin molestarse en esconderse. Se preparó para el impacto tensando todo su cuerpo. A escasos centímetros, vio la palma extendida y firme del chico ir directa a sus costillas. Dirigió su mano contra la suya desviándola de su trayectoria.

Tras ese primer movimiento, ambos empezaron ha lanzar y esquivar golpes a una velocidad cada vez mayor. Uno de ellos, iba directo hacia su rostro, pero lo consiguió detener interponiendo su mano. Sin tregua, el moreno intentó darle con sus patadas, y casi lo consigue, por lo que Tenten, decidió pasar a la acción y enterrar su actitud pasiva.

Lanzó varios golpes, y alguno, consiguió llegar a su destino. Las costillas del Uchiha. Éste, soltó un pequeño quejido por el impacto.

La mirada y gruñido, que él le dedicó, hizo que Tenten recordase aquella vez en la que casi había sido arroyada por un animal furioso. Sí definitivamente, había conseguido cabrear al Uchiha.

Con su orgullo herido, el moreno volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez, más seriamente. Uno, dos, tres...doce, cada golpe que él lanzaba iba adquiriendo más potencia, dificultándole así el poder esquivarlos o bloquearlos.

Gracias al sol, vio el brillo reflejado en la hoja del kunai que el azabache empezaba a sacar. Y gracias a ello, fue capaz de recular lo suficiente para evitar ser herida. Sacó su propia arma, y ambos se enzarzaron en una encarnizada lucha.

A su alrededor, el choque de los kunais y sus respiraciones aceleradas servían como música de fondo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Uchiha se colocó tras ella posicionando su arma pegada a la altura de su cuello. Puso su pierna enfrente de la de ella, impidiendo así que hiciese movimiento alguno y se agachó lo suficiente para decirle en voz queda:

-Sensei cero, Uchiha uno-

Ella, no se movió lo más mínimo, tan sólo sonrió con suficiencia, buscó los ojos de él y cuando estuvo segura de que tenía su atención, empezó a bajar su propia mirada. Él siguió el recorrido descendente hasta ver la mano de la chica con el kunai apuntando a...bueno, a su "compañero".

-Sensei uno Uchiha uno- dijo ella con voz queda antes de soltarse fácilmente de agarre de él. Guardó su kunai en la funda de su pierna y empezó a caminar hacia sus otros alumnos.

Cuando llegó, los chicos la miraron como si fuera la primera vez. Eso la llenó de satisfacción, ya que al principio, no estaba segura de que la llegasen a tomar muy enserio.

-Bueno, esta vez parece que ha habido un empate.-

-Em...no, creo que usted ha ganado- dijo el Hyuuga. El cual, al ver la cara confusa de su maestra, señaló el reloj y dijo- el combate se había terminado hacía ya un par de minutos antes de que Sasuke...bueno, del empate-

-Oh, bueno, de todas formas lo dejaremos en empate.-les dijo quitando importancia al asunto. Esperó a que el moreno llegase y les dijo:

-Lo primero, buen combate a todos, y ahora si queréis vamos a ver lo que deberíamos mejorar. Saizo, tu puntería y fuerza están bastante bien, pero, pienso que tal vez tu capacidad para pasar desapercibido podríamos mejorarla.- el Inuzuka asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara a la vez que acariciaba a su perro. Tenten posó su atención en el Hyuuga- Yuuki, tú por otro lado, eres mejor ocultándote, y tus estrategias no están mal, pero creo que deberías mejorar un poco la puntería e intentar ser algo más agresivo.- dejó que el chico asimilase toda la información y miró a Uchiha.-Sasuke, en tu caso, tu fuerza y velocidad están muy bien y eres suficiente agresivo, pero cuanto más agresivo te pones, menos atención prestas a tu objetivo y eso hace que éste pueda herirte incluso a la vez que tú a él. Así que trabajaremos en tu concentración.- terminó de decir satisfecha consigo misma.

Había felicitado sus habilidades, de forma que no se les subiera a la cabeza y les había hecho conscientes de sus puntos flacos.

-Entonces ahora, ¿qué vamos ha hacer?- preguntó Saizo con sus ojos brillando de excitación. Estaba claro que era como su tío Kiba, incansable e hiperactivo.

-Ahora, tenemos que esperar a que vuestras habilidades se restablezcan- le informó a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo y agarraba una bolsa que había traído consigo.- y antes de que lo preguntes, mientras esperamos, vamos a comer.

Ante esas palabras, los chicos se miraron entre sí y simplemente se encogieron de hombros antes de reunirse con ella en el suelo.

-Y ¿Qué vamos a comer? porque yo no traje nada- dijo Saizo con voz lastimera. Casi como si fuera un cachorro hambriento.

-Por suerte, yo sí traje comida- dijo Tenten a la vez que sacaba unos bocadillos de la bolsa. Para sorpresa del Inuzuka, también sacó unas galletas para perro que dejó cerca de Tokki, si recordaba bien.

Tanto Saizo como Tokki, se empezaron a devorar su comida como hubiesen pasado días sin nada que llevarse a la boca. Y ella no sabía si reírse, o apartar la mirada del espectáculo que estaban dando.

-Gracias, sensei-escuchó decir al Hyuuga antes de que empezase a comer, gracias a Kami, de manera civilizada. Cogió el último bocadillo y se lo ofreció al Uchiha.

-Gracias- dijo con una cabezada. Abrió el envoltorio, y empezó a comer.

Estuvieron así por un par de minutos hasta que Yuuki levantó su vista del bocadillo y la miró extrañado.

-¿Usted no come?-

-Nah, no tengo hambre- contestó ella mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano. Por desgracia, en ese momento sus tripas hicieron acto de presencia en forma de gruñido. Si, justo en ese momento quiso que se la tragase la tierra.

Los allí presentes, la miraron con las caras llenas de diversión. Saizo, estalló en carcajadas tan fuertes, que se tuvo que sostener su tripa. Su perro, le ladró alegre mientras movía su rabito.

Tenten notó su cara enrojecer cuando su estómago lanzó un segundo gruñido más sonoro incluso que el anterior. A su lado, Yuuki trataba de reprimir una sonrisa, y el Uchiha, sin pena alguna, le sonreía de lado.

-A ver si adivino, ¿se le olvidó coger el suyo?- le dijo el moreno divertido. Para su sorpresa, en su voz no notó rastro alguno de malicia o algo similar. Tan sólo una sana diversión.

-Puede que no me diese mucho tiempo, a preparar otro...- susurró ella muy bajito. Ante eso, tanto Yuuki como Sasuke le ofrecieron lo que quedaba de sus bocadillos. Ese gesto hizo que en el rostro de Tenten sugiera una sincera sonrisa. Cogió un pedazo de cada bocadillo y se los comió con evidente deleite.

Cerró sus ojos saboreando el primer bocado de comida en...bueno, en mucho tiempo. Definitivamente, eso de no desayunar no le sentaba muy bien que digamos. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, vio a Saizo con Tokki en su regazo y a Yuuki mirándola como si tuviese monos en la cara o algo similar. A su lado, Sasuke también la observaba, aunque con un poco más de disimulo.

Extrañada por la situación, se llevó una mano a su cara a modo de protección y les preguntó dudosa:

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

Los chicos desviaron su mirada rápidamente y aclarándose la voz, Yuuki le contestó:

-Em...no, sólo no nos esperábamos que tuviese tanta hambre sensei.- al terminar de decir eso, dejó que su pelo le cubriese los ojos y Tenten estuvo casi segura de haber visto un rastro de rojo en la nívea piel del chico. Sin darle más importancia, se encogió de hombros y decidió centrar su atención en el reloj frente a ella.

Intentó calcular el tiempo transcurrido entre la técnica y ahora. Y luego, trató de averiguar si el efecto ya se habría pasado. Claro que, nunca se le habían dado muy bien hacer las cosas de cabeza, así que decidió hacer una prueba.

-Oye Saizo, intenta conseguir algún rastro de animal con tu olfato o no se, trata de oír algo a la máxima distancia que te sea posible.-

El muchacho asintió e intentó concentrarse en lo que le habían pedido. Y así estuvo durante varios minutos hasta que, una sonrisa lobuna apreció en su rostro.

-¡Vuelvo a ser yo!- gritó eufórico y empezó a juguetear con su perro.

Junto a él, Yuuki cerró sus ojos y se concentró en silencio, hasta que unas venitas aparecieron a los laterales de sus ojos indicándole así que su Byakugan había vuelto. Él, sólo permitió que una discreta sonrisa recorriese su expresión con alivio.

Tenten se giró para enfrentar al Uchiha dándole una mirada llena de apremio. El chico entendió el reclamo, y sin decir nada, cerró sus ojos y se concentró igual que antes había hecho Yuuki.

Estaba claro que la furza extra que Tenten había ejercido en él, le estaba pasando factura, ya que le llevó más de cinco minutos el conseguir reactivar su Sharingan.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se levantó del suelo y desde arriba les dijo:

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos listos, ¿qué os parece si continuamos con la segunda prueba?

Bueeeno, aquí termina el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen por dejar un review, que siempre se aprecian. Además, esta fue mi primera vez tratando de describir una pelea y me gustaría saber si lo hice medianamente decente XD

Gracias por leer y

Bye Bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa! Aquí dejo el capítulo espero que les guste, y siento haberme tomado tanto tiempo para actualizar, pero lo exámenes son muy malos...en fin ¡A LEER! =)

_En el Capítulo anterior:_

_Cuando estuvo satisfecha, se levantó del suelo y desde arriba les dijo:_

_-Bien, ahora que ya estamos listos, ¿qué os parece si continuamos con la segunda prueba?_

_._

_._

_._

"Lo primero que debéis saber, es que la prueba acaba de comenzar. Todo lo que pase es parte de ella. ¿Entendido?"

Asintieron con entusiasmo y fijaron su atención todavía más en ella.

"La prueba es muy sencilla. Todo lo que debéis hacer es encontrar una prenda que esta mañana escondí en los alrededores. Además, podéis hacerme dos preguntas sobre la localización, ¿me seguís?" les preguntó enérgica esperando a que asimilasen toda la información."Bien entonces, os diré que tenéis veinte minutos y que si fracasáis, os tendréis que bañar en la aguas de aquel río" señaló un lugar entre los árboles indicando el camino.

Los más jóvenes se estremecieron al pensar en la temperatura a la que estaría el río en esa época.

"Venga, decidme vuestras preguntas" levantó un dedo frente a uno de ellos que estaba con su boca ya abierta y dijo " Tenéis un minuto para decidiros antes de que ponga en marcha el reloj"

Asintieron y se reunieron a un par de pasos de ella. Los más jóvenes iban a empezar a hablar cuando vieron que el Uchiha no se les había unido aún. El chico Inuzuka le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se acercase y le dejaron espacio para comentar lo que preguntarían.

A Tenten le hizo gracia ver al trío intercambiar ideas de maneras tan dispares. Por ejemplo, Saizo, gesticulaba todo lo que podía a la vez que abría sus ojos exageradamente cuando esperaba una respuesta. Y por su parte, Yuuki tan sólo fruncía su ceño y se mordía el interior de la mejilla.

Como su futura sensei, debía familiarizarse con los gestos de sus alumnos para poder llegar a ellos y así ayudarles en lo que necesiten, no sólo en su entrenamiento.

Por ello, también pudo notar la tendencia de Sasuke a levantar una de sus cejas cada vez que estaba en desacuerdo con algo. Y cómo cada vez que iba a decir algo, antes entrecerraba sus ojos concentrándose, antes de decir lo que fuera con una seguridad y aplomo envidiables.

Cuando pasó el minuto, los llamó para que se acercasen "Preguntad" les dijo a la vez que se ponía una máscara de inexpresividad.

Al parecer, habían elegido al Uchiha como portavoz, ya que sin quitarle los ojos de encima dijo "Primera, ¿por qué zona está?" Los otros dos miraron en la dirección que apuntó, puesto que el moreno siguió con sus ojos fijos en ella. "Segunda, ¿está enterrado?" "Si"

Le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos más y luego se volvió a coger el reloj. Los enfrentó y dijo con decisión "La segunda prueba empieza, ¡ya!"

Frente a ella, los tres chicos salieron disparados como flechas hacia el lugar que les había indicado.

Lástima que no hubiesen girado sus cabezas hacia ella, ya que en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa.

Pasaban los minutos y los chicos todavía no habían sido capaces de encontrar nada. De vez en cuando escuchaba algún grito de frustración por parte de Saizo que le arrancaba una risa malvada. Realmente estaba disfrutando con esta prueba.

Cuando los veinte minutos pasaron, les llamó a todo pulmón y esperó a que aparecieran. Llegaron con las cara llenas de tierra y sudando copiosamente. Divertida por la imagen, no pudo resistirse a preguntarles con fingida inocencia "¿Qué os ha pasado chicos? Parece que hubieseis estado escavando hasta la otra punta del mundo"

En ese momento, los tres, sin excepción, la miraron molestos. Claro que el efecto quedaba anulado por la graciosa estampa de verles con su nariz llena de tierra y totalmente adorables.

"Sensei, allí no había nada" "¿Estas seguro?" le respondió ella todavía reacia a dejar pasar su oportunidad de tomarles el pelo un poco más.

"Seguro; yo rastree la zona para ver si captaba su esencia, Yuuki escaneó la zona con su Byakugan al igual que Sasuke con su Sharingan" el chico parecía completamente frustrado por el fracaso de la prueba.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que querréis saber dónde lo guardé, ¿no?"

Asintieron y la siguieron en la dirección contraria a la que ella les había indicado. Esperó a que las preguntas le lloviesen de cualquiera menos del pelinegro "¿Por qué nos dijiste que podíamos preguntarte si nos ibas a mentir?"

"Buena pregunta. La razón, era para que entendieseis que en la vida real, aunque tengáis a un prisionero y éste responda a vuestras preguntas, podrían ser sólo una mentira para llevaros a una trampa"

Tras ella, sus alumnos la miraron como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Sabían que tenía razón, y que la respuesta había sido más que obvia.

"¿Pero cómo esperabas que descubriéramos tu mentira?" le preguntó Yuuki intrigado.

"Simple, con el Sharingan de Sasuke" cuando dijo eso, ambos se giraron hacia el nombrado interrogantes.

"Parece que conoces bien los usos del Sharingan" le respondió Sasuke mirándola con una especie de sonrisa calculadora "¿Debería sentirme alagado?"

Tenten se quedó descolocada durante un par de segundos debido al despliegue de chulería que había presenciado. Así, que decidió bajarle un poco esos aires de grandeza que se traía.

"Eso crees..." dijo con voz susurrante mientras se alzaba un poco para llegar justo por debajo de su mandíbula. Dejó escapar un suspiro de aire caliente sobre el cuello del pelinegro antes de alzar sus ojos y con fingida inocencia decir"...Sasuke-kun"

El chico estaba decidido a no dejar entrever nada de lo pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Y por su parte, Tenten se quedó satisfecha cuando vio su nuez subir y bajar cuando tragó duro. En su interior, su conciencia le gritaba como loca por actuar de una forma tan poco natural en ella. Pero si era sincera, tampoco le importó mucho. Había disfrutado poniendo nervioso al Uchiha.

Volvió a su sitio y vio a sus otros dos alumnos mirarla con sus bocas entreabiertas y un leve atisbo de sonrojo en sus mejillas y orejas. Que adorables.

Decidió continuar con su explicación "Como decía, Sasuke podría haber averiguado la verdad, al igual que tú Saizo, podrías haber utilizado no sólo tu olfato, sino también tu cabeza" El chico tenía la cara de haberse perdido totalmente, así que con un suspiro le aclaró "os dije que la prueba había comenzado en el momento en el que comencé a explicaros en lo que consistía. Tú podrías haberme olido para coger el rastro de lo que ibais a buscar, ya que dije que era una prenda que había enterrado esta misma mañana"

Los muchachos entendieron al instante su metedura de pata y miraron con aprensión el río que fluía frente a ellos.

Ella les señaló un punto en el interior del río diciendo que allí era donde estaba el "tesoro". Yuuki frunció el ceño y se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Eso sólo podía significar que algo no le cuadraba, y así lo hizo patente al preguntar" Pero, aunque hubiésemos llegado aquí, Saizo habría perdido el rastro por culpa del agua" el nombrado asintió convencido.

"Si, pero para eso tienes tu Byakugan, ¿no?"

Lo pensaron varios minutos y luego volvieron a la carga "Pero nos habríamos tenido que meter en el agua de todas formas..."

"Sí, y como sabía que rehuiríais el agua, ¿qué mejor lugar había?" dijo contenta con sus manos en las caderas."Así que, ale, al agua patos se ha dicho" les sonrió con una sonrisa que podría rivalizar con la del gato de Cheshire.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Tenten caminaba hacia la casa de su amigo Naruto dispuesta a contarle el episodio del agua con el Uchiha. Estaba segura de que le encantaría.

Soltó una carcajada cuando recordó la cara de él después de que lo empujase al río. Había salido como un gato mojado chorreando agua por cada mechón de su cabeza. Kami; realmente había sido divertido.

Aunque, en su interior sentía un molesto cosquilleo por la boca de su estómago cada vez que recordaba al Uchiha mojado. Con su pelo empapado, y las ropas adheridas a su trabajado torso como una segunda piel..."Para" se dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza. No podía pensar en él de esa forma. Él, era Sasuke-soy-mejor-que-todos-Uchiha. Además de un ex-criminal de rango S y su actual alumno. Y, para añadir más leña al fuego, había sido el gran amor de su amiga. En realidad, había sido el gran amor de toda la población femenina de Konoha salvo de ella e Hinata, que ella supiera.

Por Kami, si hasta una vez escuchó a unas aldeanas adultas babeando por el joven prodigio. Había sido patético, y ella no quería que la vieran como a una más de sus fangirls.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Naruto llamó a la puerta y esperó de todo menos lo que apareció frente a ella.

Para su eterna mortificación, ante sus ojos se hallaba el Uchiha con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de sus estrechas caderas y otra sobre su cabeza con la que se secaba el pelo.

En cuestión de segundos, sus ojos escanearon cada porción del fibrado torso. Los musculosos brazos lo siguieron y terminó con la cara confundida del pelinegro.

"Oh madre mía, lo siento, lo siento" dijo a la vez que se tapaba los ojos con sus manos y daba la vuelta sobre sí misma. Eso sorprendió al chico, ya que casi había esperado que se tirase sobre él y lo violase allí mismo. O al menos, que lo hiciese de verdad y no sólo con su mirada.

Se había dado cuenta de como sus ojos había recorrido su cuerpo con una intensidad de la que tal vez, ni siquiera ella era consciente. Casi de la misma forma que él había hecho cuando la vio a ella con esa pobre escusa de toalla. Por Kami, casi se había tirado a por Naruto cuando éste se puso a abrazarla. Ese sentimiento de posesividad repentino lo había asustado como la mierda.

Y ahora, estaba en la misma situación, pero con los papeles invertidos. Debía admitir, que no le había molestado tanto como otras veces la mirada que le había dado. Y le parecía totalmente adorable la reacción que había tenido.

A su cabeza, llegaron una a una varias de las imágenes del día: cuando le sopló su aliento caliente en su cuello, la posición en la que habían permanecido durante su combate, y por supuesto, el momento en el que ella le había empujado al agua.

Todo eso, le provocó un único pensamiento; venganza. Así que, aprovechando que ella todavía tenía sus ojos cerrados y le daba la espalda, se le acercó sigilosamente pasando un brazo para rodear su cintura y colocarla contra su torso. Sintió su agradable calidez y el respingo que dio contra él.

"¿Qu..que es..estas haciendo?" su voz salió temblorosa y alarmada, acompañada de respiraciones breves y superficiales. Sonrió para sí mismo antes de cernirse sobre ella y decirle cerca de su oído "Shh, tranquila sensei, sólo la estoy conduciendo a la casa, no querrá que pesque un resfriado por estar así al aire ¿no?"

La chica tragó y mojó sus resecos labios con la punta de su lengua. Eso, consiguió distraer de sobremanera a Sasuke, impidiéndole ver a una cabecita rubia que subía por las escaleras.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su rubio amigo estaba en el umbral de la puerta con un sonrojo que le cubría hasta las orejas señalando hacia ellos con la boca totalmente abierta. Lo cual no le extrañaba, ya que se podía imaginar la escena que tenía frente a él; Tenten, con sus manos sobre los ojos y un profundo sonrojo, y él tras ella con su brazo rodeándola y la cara casi enterrada en su cuello. Ah, y el plus de que iba en toalla.

"¿¡Qu-qu-que te crees que le estas haciendo a Ten-chan!?" gritó con su potente voz. La morena se tensó todavía más en sus brazos. Quitó sus manos de sus ojos y miró de Naruto hacia él repetidas veces incapaz de decir nada. Hasta que finalmente se deshizo de su agarre y fue a esconderse tras la espalda de Naruto, como si fuera una niña pequeña pillada haciendo una trastada.

Naruto empezó con un monólogo sobre sandeces tales como que no podía ir por ahí secuestrando a jovencitas inocentes, y menos a las medio hermanas de sus amigos, y más cosas de ese tipo. Y aunque realmente estaba divirtiéndose con el alarmante sonrojo que estaba adquiriendo la cara de la morena, decidió detener la ya molesta charla de su amigo. "Tranquilízate Dobe, sólo la estaba invitando a pasar para que te esperase, ¿verdad que sí, sensei?" esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina y un tono engañosamente inocente.

Tenten, de repente se vio taladrada por las miradas del par de hombres frente a ella. Maldijo su suerte, al Uchiha y a las jodidas toallas que sentaban tan bien. Pero esto no iba a quedar así; si ese engreído cabeza de gallina pensaba que había ganado estaba muy equivocado. Y aunque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era totalmente infantil, decidió que no le importaba:

"¡Sasuke perdió en las dos pruebas que le puse!" le sacó la lengua y se precipitó escaleras abajo antes de que el otro pudiese responder nada.

Ya abajo, escuchó la estruendosa risa de Naruto y un "usuratonkachi" por parte del pelinegro.

"Ja, nadie ganaba a Tenten" pensó aún con un sonrojo mientras caminaba por la calle principal.

.

.

.

Taraaaán! aquí termina el capítulo jajaja espero que les halla gustado. Y gracias por los comentarios, realmente se agradecen =3

Sin más, me despido y no duden en dejar más, que son mi alimento favorito XD así sabré si vamos por el buen camino jejeje

Bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa! Nuevo capítulo a la cargaaa jajaja. Espero que les guste así que ale, ¡A LEER! ;)

.

.

.

El cielo iba adquiriendo poco a poco los tonos rojizos propios de los atardeceres, conforme Tenten caminaba calle abajo en busca de cierta "bestia verde" a la que no había visto en un tiempo.

No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, ya que siempre que no estaba entrenando, cosa bastante rara, solía ir al Ichiraku Ramen como cierto rubio hiperactivo. No era que también estuviese obsesionado con el ramen, simplemente, le gustaba la compañía de la gente, y puesto que allí siempre había alguien conocido, había hecho de ese su segundo sitio favorito. Obviamente, el primero era el campo de entrenamiento.

Asomó su cabeza al interior del lugar en busca de su amigo, al cual encontró con su otro compañero de equipo. Si era sincera, verles a ambos juntos siempre le había parecido casi como un espectáculo. Por un lado estaba Lee, siempre lleno de energía e imposible de silenciar. Y por el otro, estaba Neji, el cual era, por decirlo suavemente, no muy dado a mantener largas conversaciones. Aunque si algo bueno tenía Neji, eso era su infinita paciencia. Estaba segura de que si ella estuviese en su lugar, con el oído siendo machacado por los discursos de Lee sobre la juventud y demás, probablemente acabaría por volverse loca.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día Tenten?" escuchó que le decían, sacándola así de sus cavilaciones. La voz pertenecía a Neji, cosa que al principio le sorprendió, ya que no era común por parte de él llamar su atención sin el entrenamiento de por medio. Claro que en su cabeza se encendió una luz al mirar su expresión. Cualquiera que no le conociese bien, pensaría que era la de siempre, pero en sus ojos claros ella podía distinguir la llamada de auxilio que le estaba enviando.

Básicamente, quería librarse de la atención de Lee, pasándosela a otro. Por un momento, estuvo tentada de dejar que sufriera un poco más, pero en su naturaleza no estaba el ser cruel, así que asintió a modo de saludo y se colocó estratégicamente entre sus dos compañeros.

A su izquierda, vio a Neji cerrar sus ojos aliviado, mientras que en su derecha, Lee la saludaba enérgicamente a la vez que la envolvía en un abrazo casi asfixiante.

Cuando por fin se vio libre, no pudo evitar meter todo el aire que pudo en sus vacíos pulmones. No importaban los años que pasasen, los abrazos de Lee siempre la dejaban igual.

Ya más tranquila, se vio capaz de comenzar una conversación "Yo también me alegro de verte Lee, hacía ya mucho que no coincidíamos"

"Ya, es que me enviaron dos semanas de misión" dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca contento.

"¿Dos semanas?, debió de ser difícil"

"En realidad fue bastante fácil, sólo tenía que escoltar a unos arquitectos y protegerles hasta que pudiese terminar los planos"

"¿Y dónde fue?, ¿Tuviste problemas?, ¿Fuiste tú sólo?" le preguntó, sin dejar espacio entre pregunta y pregunta. Realmente, a ella se le daba mejor escuchar así que, mientras Lee se lanzaba a contarle su misión con todo detalle, ella se inclinó sutilmente hacia su otro compañero y le dio un suave apretón en el muslo antes de decirle en voz queda "Me debes una"

Por su parte, él tan sólo asintió y se dedicó a comer sus fideos.

Lee estaba explicando con pelos y señales el momento en el que unos bandidos habían tratado de asaltarlos, cuando notó unos golpecitos en su pierna izquierda. Volvió su cabeza interrogante, encontrando a Neji ofreciéndole unos palillos para que comiera.

Eso realmente la sorprendió, y consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa. Le agradeció con la cabeza y cogió los palillos.

Debía admitir que todavía no se acostumbraba a este tipo de actos por parte de él. Viniendo de otra persona, sería algo totalmente normal, pero no de él. Desde que Naruto le venció hacía ya tantos años, su compañero había ido cambiando sus aires de superioridad y carácter malhumorado. No era que ahora fuese la alegría de la huerta, pero los cambios eran más que notables y también eran de agradecer.

En ese momento, decidió pasar su atención al ya mencionado para preguntarle por su semana. Éste, le mencionó que al final había conseguido pasar los exámenes para ANBU. Eso realmente no la sorprendió, ya que ella misma era la que había estado entrenando con él para esa semana infernal en la que seleccionaban a los nuevos miembros.

Le envió una sonrisa de felicitación antes de decirle en voz baja "Me alegro, ya sabía que lo lograrías" Tras eso, volvió su atención a Lee.

Tomo varios fideos con los palillos y se los llevó a la boca mientras miraba a Lee tratando de imitar la expresión de uno de los asaltadores cuando vio que no iba a salir vencedor. Y por ese motivo, no vio el humo que emanaban los fideos hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Mhmmmm!" medio gritó una vez los fideos estuvieron en su boca. Se levantó tan bruscamente que terminó tirando su silla a la vez que se abanicaba la boca. En algún momento, alguien le acercó un vaso de agua, el cual vació sobre su ardiente lengua.

Estuvo un minuto completo con su boca abierta hacia arriba mirando como salía un pequeño rastro de vapor.

Cuando se vio capaz de volver a hablar, giró su cabeza hacia Neji con una mirada asesina en sus ojos marrones. "¡Tú!" dijo señalándolo y empezando a acercarse a él lentamente. Neji, que no tenía previsto acabar como un colador esa noche, decidió que tratar de razonar con ella hecha una energúmena no serviría de nada, así que decidió salir de allí con un simple "Puff".

"¡No huyas cobarde, sé donde vives!" gritó ella fuera del local. Menos mal que a esa hora ya no quedaba casi gente por la calle, pero los pocos transeúntes que habían, la miraron como si se hubiese escapado del manicomio más cercano.

Tenten estaba dispuesta a ir tras el ojiperla, cuando notó una mano posarse en su hombro con la suficiente fuerza para pararla pero sin llegar a ser molesta.

Giró sobre sí misma para encontrarse con Kiba y Akamaru. Y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, se encontraba en el suelo con un muy contento y gigante Akamaru dando lametones alegres a su cara.

Por su parte, Kiba sólo rió con su típica risa estridente sin hacer intento alguno de liberarla.

"Mph, yo también me alegro de verte Akamaru" dijo cuando notó su cara libre ya de la lengua del perro. "¿Piensas ayudarme o qué?" le gruño medio en serio medio en broma al dueño del gigante que tenía encima. Él pareció pensarlo durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Nah, creo que prefiero verte así tumbada" la sonrisa lobuna que se dibujó en su rostro y el brillo travieso en sus ojos consiguió que se sonrojase ligeramente. "¡Kiba!" le recriminó a la vez que levantaba una mano para agarrarse a algo. Desde arriba, Kiba murmuró "vale vale, gruñona" antes de coger su mano y tirar de ella hacia arriba. Se miraron mutuamente antes de que ella le sacase la lengua al más puro estilo infantil. Realmente, ese día tenía muchos arrebatos de ese tipo, se dijo al recordar que horas antes había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo a cierto Uchiha.

"Gracias" "Un placer" se miraron y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

"Me ha dicho un pajarito que vas a ser la maestra de mi primo." dijo cuando estuvieron ya sentados.

"Siempre supe que tu animal era la cotorra, no el perro" le dijo queriendo chincharle"y también de uno de los primos de Neji, además de..." cerró su boca antes de seguir diciendo nada.

"¿De quién más?" preguntó esta vez Lee, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio. Sorprendentemente.

"Pues...de Sasuke Uchiha" dijo en un susurro temerosa de que si lo decía muy alto se apareciera allí mismo.

Eso les dejó momentáneamente descolocados. Pero no tardaron en volver a la carga.

"¿Estas de coña?" "Entonces, ¿sí que ha vuelto?" "¿Y la Hokage está de acuerdo?" fueron varias de las preguntas que salieron de sus bocas casi sin tiempo para que las contestase.

De repente, ambos quedaron en un extraño silencio. Se miraron con unas sonrisas malvadas antes de decir a la vez "Entonces, aún es un genin"

Tras esas palabras, el local se sumió en un silencio extraño. Tenten, no muy segura de qué responder, tan sólo asintió levemente con su cabeza, sintiendo remordimientos por sacar a colación ese hecho, que de repente, le parecía tan íntimo.

Sabía que era su maestra y eso, pero su conciencia le decía que esa información debería haberla proporcionado él si así lo creía oportuno.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el ambiente cargado del lugar, se levantó dispuesta para irse. Pero antes de que pusiera un pie fuera, oyó a Kiba decirle "Naruto y Sakura te están buscando por cierto" asintió, se despidió de ellos y de Akamaru y emprendió su camino de vuelta a casa.

Decidió que lo que quiera que quisieran decirle esos dos, bien podrían decírselo mañana. Además de que no quería volver al piso del rubio por razones obvias.

Cuando sólo llevaba un par de pasos, notó una presencia junto a ella que, al reconocerla decidió ignorar.

Pasó un minuto entero antes de que el recién llegado se dignase a hablar "Tenten, sabes que no fue a posta"

Se paró en seco en medio de la calle y enfrentó al dueño de la voz. Por un tiempo, se sostuvieron las miradas en una muda guerra. Ninguno parpadeó o dio señales de querer apartar su mirada. Y de repente, Tenten soltó una carcajada suave antes de golpear de forma juguetona el brazo de su compañero. Neji, por su parte, sonrió de forma discreta antes de decir "Te acompaño"

Ella asintió y ambos retomaron el camino hacia su apartamento. Era incapaz de guardarle rencor a Neji, y menos aún después de que la hubiese esperado para, bueno, para disculparse. Aunque fuese a su manera. El piso no quedaba a más de una cuadra de donde estaban, así que el trayecto fue más bien corto y amenizado por un cómodo silencio.

Al llegar, se despidieron deseándose buenas noches antes de que ella entrase.

Cuando llegó al comedor de su pequeño piso, vio en una de las ventanas un trozo de papel. Curiosa, lo cogió y empezó a leerlo.

_Tenten_

_Hola, ¿cómo te va? Espero que bien. Sólo quería decirte que Naruto y yo necesitaremos tu ayuda para la fiesta sorpresa que le vamos a dar a Sasuke._

_Ya te contaremos los detalles cuando nos veamos_

_Adiós y buenas noches_

_Sakura_

Oh, genial, a saber en qué clase de locura la iban a meter esta vez, pensó antes de ir a su cuarto a cambiarse e irse a dormir. Mañana sería un día largo, lo presentía.

.

.

.

Bueeno, aquí termina, se que me ha quedado un poco corto, así que sorry jejeje.

Si pueden, dejen algún review para que sepa si les gusta :)

Bye bye =3


	7. Chapter 7

Holaa! Aquí dejo el capítulo. Espero que les guste. :)

.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado desde la noche en que encontró la nota. Tres días en los que había estado buscando junto a Sakura, un local para alquilar y la comida para servir. Ambas habían coincidido en que no había manera de que le dejasen dicha tarea a Naruto. Al menos, si no querían acabar con una indigestión por ramen.

Además, durante esos días había empezado a conocer un poco más a sus nuevos alumnos. Les había preparado unas rutinas para que empezasen a aclimatarse a su nueva situación.

Y justo en este momento, se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento mirándoles intentando perfeccionar cada uno en sus puntos fuertes.

Yuuki había empezado a practicar la técnica predilecta de su clan, el "puño suave". Verle le trajo recuerdos de su época de genin y un poco de la de chunnin, cuando aún solía entrenar día a día con Neji. Sintió que una sonrisa cálida se formaba en su rostro al pensar en esos recuerdos.

Saizo en cambio, estaba inmerso en un entrenamiento conjunto con Tokki, su perro. No estaba muy segura de qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que se anotó mentalmente el preguntar a Kiba sobre las técnicas más comunes de su clan y cómo ayudar a desarrollarlas.

Cuando giró su cabeza hacia el último miembro de su equipo, sintió que un indeseado sonrojo comenzaba a florecer en sus mejillas.

Realmente debía parar de pensar de esa forma cada vez que le veía. Aunque no estuviese segura de lo que pasaba por su mente cuando lo veía.

En ese momento, sintió una presencia acercarse a donde estaban a una gran velocidad. Se tensó en el sitio y disimuladamente, llevó una de sus manos al porta kunais de su pierna derecha.

Frente a ella, Sasuke también lo había notado, dejando así su práctica para mirarla de forma significativa.

Esperó a que el hombre llegase al claro y se colocó frente a él

"¿Qué se le ofrece señor?"

El hombre, la miró con una mirada cargada de superioridad que no le era del todo ajena. Había tenido que lidiar con miradas como esa durante toda su vida.

El recién llegado, sin duda era perteneciente al clan Hyuuga, a juzgar por sus pálidos ojos. Llevaba el pelo largo atado en dos coletas bajas casi sueltas. Sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de Yuuki, salvo por el hecho que este hombre, seguramente su padre, tenía una expresión mucho más severa y desprendía un aura que no le terminaba de agradar.

Al ver que no le respondía, decidió cambiar de táctica.

"Señor Hyuuga, ¿no es así? Quisiera saber qué es lo que le trae aquí en pleno entrenamiento" esta vez, su tono había adquirido una nota de autoridad que hasta a ella misma sorprendió.

Frente a ella, vio el gesto adusto del hombre antes de contestarle

"Soy Mitsuki Hyuuga, y estoy aquí para hablar con la maestra de mi hijo Yuuki"

"De acuerdo, yo soy su maestra, así que cuénteme su problema" le dijo en un tono más calmado pero sin dejar su mirada.

"Si, bueno, según tengo entendido, uno de los compañeros de equipo de mi hijo es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿me equivoco?"

"Así es" respondió de manera cortante. No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

"Así que es cierto..."dijo más para sí mismo que otra cosa "Entonces, me temo que mi hijo tendrá que cambiar de grupo"

Eso, realmente la sorprendió, y no precisamente de grata manera.

"¿Y se puede saber el por qué de esa decisión?"

"Simple, mi hijo no puede tener como compañero a un traidor" dijo el hombre con sus brazos cruzados al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba de forma casi imperceptible sobre ella. Conocía ese movimiento intimidatorio. Creía que podría amedrentarla con su presencia.

No pudo evitar que sus comisuras se elevasen al pensar en eso. Siempre le había hecho gracia cuando Neji lo había usado contra ella.

"Lo siento señor, pero esa decisión sólo le concierne a la Hokage y a sus antiguos profesores"

"Estoy seguro que la Hokage estará de acuerdo con mi petición..."

"Mire señor" le cortó ella empezando a hartarse de la situación. No se molestó en camuflar el sarcasmo que impregnó su voz al decir eso último "El hecho de que usted, piense que el Uchiha no tiene derecho a ser compañero de su hijo, es algo que sólo le concierne a usted."

Le lanzó una mirada para silenciarlo al ver que iba a protestar y continuó "Como yo lo veo, la Hokage puso especial interés en el grupo en el que su hijo se encuentra ahora mismo, por lo que no creo que deba cuestionar sus decisiones" terminó de decirle notando la molestia empezar a apoderarse de ella. "Señor" añadió sin poder resistirlo.

El padre de Yuuki, estaba empezando a cabrearse, si se tenía en cuenta la vena que pulsaba en su sien.

"¡No tengo intención de irme hasta que mi hijo tenga un nue...!"

"Señor, por favor" volvió a cortarlo intentando atajar con el estallido de indignación del hombre.

Ella miró a su alrededor, dejando que el hombre siguiese su mirada y viese lo mismo que ella. Sus alumnos habían dejado de lado el entrenamiento y estaban con la oreja puesta intentando captar lo máximo posible.

"Creo, que lo mejor sería que discutiésemos este asunto en otra parte"

El hombre pareció entenderlo, y volviendo a su postura calmada, asintió y dijo con decisión "Muy bien, la espero en los terrenos Hyuuga, allí hablaremos esto con el señor Hiashi"

Esta vez, la sonrisa socarrona estaba dirigida a ella. Él creía estar en una posición ventajosa...oh, como iba a disfrutar bajándolo de su pedestal.

Asintió y se giró hacia sus alumnos.

"Chicos" les llamó. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella continuó "Vais a tener que seguir practicando por vuestra cuenta, pero quiero que hagáis un mínimo de diez blancos en las dianas de allí antes de iros a casa"

Todos asintieron, y tuvo que lanzar una mirada de advertencia a Saizo al ver que se disponía a abrir su boca.

Caminó hacia la salida en dirección a los territorios Hyuuga, negándose a devolver la mirada que Sasuke estaba clavando en su espalda.

El trayecto duró poco, y cuando estuvo enfrente de las imponentes puertas del complejo, volvió a notar esa sensación tan familiar en la boca de su estómago. Era la misma que sentía cada vez que iba a recoger a Neji o a Hinata. Se sentía como una auténtica intrusa.

Llamó a la puerta con toques suaves, sabiendo que serían suficientes para que la escuchasen.

Le abrió la puerta uno de los criados del lugar, el cual, debía saber a qué venía, ya que la dejó pasar y la guió por los pasillos hasta otras puertas. Todo eso, sin decir una sola palabra. Estaba claro que lo de las habilidades sociales era genético.

Le agradeció quedamente y se dispuso a volver a tocar. Un ,adelante, fue la señal que necesitó para irrumpir en la estancia.

Allí, se encontraban el padre de Yuuki, y el de Hinata. Ambos la miraban serios, pero, para su eterno alivio, el señor Hiashi dejó que una discreta sonrisa se dibujase en su pálido rostro. Eso, consiguió infundirle la confianza que la impactante estructura había mermado.

Hizo una leve y fluida reverencia a modo de saludo respetuoso y clavó su mirada en ambos hombres. El primero en hablar fue Hiashi, con su habitual tono sereno.

"Tenten, cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí. Me alegra volver a verte"

"Lo mismo digo, señor Hiashi" respondió ella relajada.

Estaba claro que ese recibimiento no era lo que el otro había esperado. En sus ojos ella vio el atisbo de sorpresa e incomprensión que los empañó durante unos segundos antes de que pudiese ocultarlas.

"Según tengo entendido, uno de mis parientes es tu alumno" dijo Hiashi para tantear como estaba la situación.

"Así es"

"Y, además, también tiene por compañero a Sasuke Uchiha" esta vez, el hombre hablaba con cautela. "Mitsuki me decía que cree que el traid...er el joven Uchiha sería una mala influencia para su hijo."

Junto a Hiashi, el hombre la miró confiado creyéndose vencedor. Notó sus ojos entrecerrarse debido a la mala leche que se empezaba a acumular en su interior.

"Entiendo señor Hiashi" respondió casi entre dientes, pero antes de que el hombre pudiese añadir nada más siguió "Pero, siento tener que comunicarle que no estoy de acuerdo con ese pensamiento."

Eso no se lo esperaban, a juzgar por las caras de asombro y confusión. Decidió que sería mejor aprovechar la simpatía que Hiashi le tenía para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

"Hiashi-sama, usted sabe que soy más que capaz de manejar situaciones" hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra más adecuada "difíciles, como esta. Además, si lo que le preocupa al señor Mitsuki es la seguridad de su hijo" Cosa que ella no creía " debería pararse a pensar que el Uchiha, es un ninja más que cualificado y totalmente capaz de proteger a sus compañeros de equipo. Además," siguió rápida antes de que el hombre objetase nada " también será un buen estímulo para que su hijo se supere en lo que al entrenamiento se refiere. Y por último, la misma Hokage organizó el grupo según su criterio, y yo confío en su buen juicio, ¿no cree señor?"

Con esa última frase, sabía que había terminado de ganar esta "discusión". El hombre no podría quejarse de nada sin poner en tela de juicio las decisiones de la Hokage.

Ambos hombres permanecieron callados durante unos segundos, meditando su decisión. Tenten no les quitó la vista de encima, a sabiendas de que si lo hacía, se perdería algo importante.

Eso lo había aprendido con Neji, ya que éste siempre había preferido comunicarse a base de miradas y gestos sutiles a los que ella, debía estar constantemente alerta de no perder si quería enterarse de algo.

Y gracias a eso, vio la mirada de aprobación que le envió Hiashi sin que el otro hombre lo notase.

"Bueno, después de haberles escuchado a ambos, pienso que la señorita Tenten está en lo cierto. Y, para dejarle más tranquilo, debería saber que ella fue la compañera de mi sobrino Neji y actualmente también es su amiga más cercana según tengo entendido." dijo al principio solemne y con un matiz de simpatía cuando habló de su relación con Neji. "Y ya sabe lo difícil que es eso" añadió jocosamente por lo bajo. Eso consiguió arrancar una sonrisa sincera de ella.

No estaba segura de qué era lo que había hecho para caerle tan bien al tío de Neji, pero se alegraba de ello.

Inclinó su cabeza de forma respetuosa, y le dijo "Gracias por su confianza, no se arrepentirá" comenzó a levantarse para irse, cuando escuchó que le decían "Tenten, espere un momento, me gustaría comentar algo con usted"

Confusa, se limitó a volver a sentarse a la vez que el padre de Yuuki se levantaba del sitio y comenzaba su marcha hacia la puerta. Hizo una reverencia antes de irse sin decir nada más. No parecía muy contento con la decisión.

"Tenten" la llamó Hiashi mientras comenzaba a servirse té. Le ofreció una taza que ella rechazó cortésmente. "Supongo que no sabrás nada sobre Mitsuki, ¿verdad?"

Negó con su cabeza confusa por la pregunta

"Me lo temía...Bueno, tan sólo quería informarte, que el padre de Yuuki es un hombre poderoso, a falta de un adjetivo mejor"

Ah, ya veía por donde iban los tiros. Aún así, quiso que le confirmase lo que ya había estado sospechando, por lo que le hizo un gesto para que continuase.

"No me gustaría que por un tonto desacuerdo, la cosas se le complicasen; no se si entiende lo que estoy tratando de decirle"

"Lo comprendo señor, y tan sólo puedo decir que no voy a cambiar mis decisiones o voy a amedrentarme por él"

"Si, ya había contado con eso, así que sólo me queda recordarte, que el dolor físico no es el peor de los tormentos en el mundo en el que vivimos"dijo en tono críptico y con una auténtica preocupación en él.

"Créame, esa lección la aprendí hace tiempo" respondió ella mirando al frente sin mirar nada en particular, perdida en recuerdos profundamente enterrados en el interior de su mente. "Pero le agradezco su preocupación, y espero que tenga un buen día. Así que si me disculpa" Se levanto con gracilidad del suelo y le hizo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos como una autómata, totalmente inconsciente de a dónde la llevaban sus pasos, vio las puertas por donde había entrado la primera vez. Salió al exterior levantando su cabeza para que el sol bañase su rostro. Y en eso estaba, cuando notó una presencia conocida a su lado.

"Hola Neji" le saludó sin molestarse siquiera en abrir sus ojos.

"Hola" respondió él. Sonrió al recordar la forma en que su compañero solía saludar. Un leve movimiento y una especie de sonido que no estaba segura de cómo definir.

Le llenaba de orgullo saber que ella era en parte responsable del cambio en el chico.

"Acabo de salir de una reunión con tu tío y otro hombre" sabía que tarde o temprano le preguntaría qué era lo que hacía allí, así decidió ahorrarle la molestia de gastar saliva,

Sintió la mirada del chico clavarse en su espalda, demandando una explicación más concisa.

"Al parecer, un padre no veía con buenos ojos que el compañero de equipo de su hijo sea un ex-criminal"

"Entonces, es cierto que el Uchiha está en tu grupo" no era una pregunta, tan sólo lo dijo a modo de reproche. Sabía que en el fondo le había molestado no enterarse por ella.

"Si, además, según me dijo Hiashi, debía andarme con cuidado con el padre del niño." dijo como si estuviese hablando del tiempo. Eso captó la atención de Neji. Sus cejas se fruncieron hasta casi parecer una sola. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hacerle saber su disconformidad con el asunto, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz profunda que venía de su espalda.

"No creo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado mientras yo esté cerca"

Neji y ella se giraron para enfrentar al Uchiha, que de la nada, se había materializado allí. Su postura era relajada y exudaba confianza.

Al principio, creyó que sólo ella había escuchado las palabras del pelinegro, pero cuando vio la expresión molesta en el rostro de su amigo, descartó dicha posibilidad.

"Uchiha, si van a protegerla, no creo que un genin le sirva de mucho." dijo Neji sorprendiéndola por la cantidad de palabras que había empleado. Si no se equivocaba, esa era seguramente la frase más larga que le había oído decir.

El nombrado, cambió el peso de un pie al otro mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. En su cara, se había formado una sonrisa increíblemente arrogante a juego con la mirada que le dirigió.

"Bueno, Hyuuga, si no me equivoco, fui clasificado como criminal de rango S. Así creo que podré apañarme."

Tenten miraba de uno a otro, todavía sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Pero si algo tenía claro, era la molestia que empezaba a crecer en su interior.

"Hn, un ANBU está mucho más cualificado para esa tarea que un criminal"

"Y supongo que ese ANBU serías tu ¿no?" dijo de vuelta Sasuke con un tono socarrón.

"Mejor qu-"

"Bueno ya basta" dijo Tenten incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el despliegue de testosterona que tenía lugar frente a ella. "Para empezar, soy bastante mayorcita y competente como para cuidarme yo sola. Además de que no me gusta que hablen de mí como si no estuviese presente. Y segundo" se giró para enfrentar a Sasuke "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

Los chicos, permanecieron unos segundos en silencio asimilando el hecho de que acababan de ser regañados como cuando tenían cinco años. Luego, Sasuke volvió a su modo despreocupado y respondió "Pasaba por aquí"

"Ya, claro" dijo ella sin creerse una sola de sus palabras, pero prefirió dejar por zanjado el asunto.

"Bueno, pues si no os importa yo me vuelvo a casa" empezó a girar hacia la dirección en donde ésta se hallaba, cuando fue detenida por una mano en su brazo.

Volvió su cabeza extrañada y miró al propietario de la misma. Era Sasuke, que la miraba serio.

A su lado, vio a Neji tensarse en el sitio, por lo que le envió una mirada para que se calmase.

"Hasta luego Neji, nos vemos mañana si eso ¿okey?" se deshizo con delicadeza de la mano y comenzó a andar de nuevo, parándose para decir "¿Vienes o que, Sasuke?"

Sin una palabra, el Uchiha se colocó a su lado y ambos empezaron caminar calle abajo hacia su casa.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

La preguntá lo pilló por sorpresa, por lo que tardó unos segundos en responder. "¿Qué te han dicho exactamente?"

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de responder con el tono monótono que utilizaba para dar los reportes de sus misiones.

"Sólo que no estaba contento con su hijo siendo compañero tuyo" Tras esas palabras, Sasuke dejó escapar una risa amarga.

"Por supuesto, no quieren que sus hijos estén cerca de un traidor" dijo con tanto cinismo y veneno en su voz que la hizo mirarle intensamente buscando algún rastro de enfado.

Normalmente, la gente tiende a mosquearse si la tachan de traidor. Sin embargo, no encontró esos sentimientos en él. Tampoco percibió culpa alguna lo cual ya se había imaginado no sentiría.

"Bueno, si tú lo quieres decir así" se encogió de hombros y siguió andando. Su casa no quedaba ya muy lejos. Se sumieron en un silencio, no incómodo, pero tampoco agradable. Sintió la mirada de Sasuke otra vez clavada en su rostro, lo que consiguió incomodarla ligeramente.

"¿De verdad te han amenazado?" su tono era mortalmente serio.

"Básicamente si, si uno sabe leer entre líneas" si era sincera, no era algo que le fuera a quitar el sueño de momento.

"Y ¿por qué no dejaste que se llevase a su hijo y ya está?"

"Pues, sinceramente, porque no voy a cuestionar las decisiones de la Hokage, y realmente me repatea que se crea tan importante que sólo unos pocos sean dignos de su hijo" en su voz notaba que la indignación palpitaba con energía.

Más de una vez había tenido que aguantar comentarios referentes a ella y su compañero Neji. Que si ella no era digna de ir con el genio Hyuuga. Que una simple huérfana no estaba a la altura... cosas que con los años había conseguido acallar casi en su totalidad a base de trabajo duro.

La respuesta que le había dado, pareció ser suficiente para él, ya que no volvió a hacer más hincapié en el asunto.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su casa. La cual le trajo a la memoria esa noche en la que Naruto prácticamente la había tirado abajo y ella había estado allí parada en toalla con él mirándola... sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos molestos recuerdos notando un sonrojo subir por su cuello hasta llegar a sus orejas.

Se aclaró la voz y sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a la cara le preguntó casualmente "¿Habéis hecho lo que os mandé?"

Él asintió y sonrió altaneramente "Todos a la primera, aunque a ellos no se les ha dado muy bien. Cuando me fui todavía trataban de dar en el banco."

Murmuró un genial, y le despidió diciéndole el lugar y la hora de su siguiente entrenamiento.

Cuando por fin entró en su casa, dejó sus pergaminos en la mesa y masajeando sus hombros, pasó a la cocina, en la que encontró una nota que decía:

_Tenten,_

_Ya tengo el local y la comida. Sería este viernes a las 20:00. Me han confirmado casi todos los novatos y parte de tu equipo. Espero que puedas hablar tú con Neji. Bueno mañana te cuento en lo que consistirá el plan ¿ok?_

_Nos vemos_

_Sakura_

Bueno, al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por esas dos cosas. Ya sólo hacía falta que convenciera a Neji para que viniese, y conseguir que Sasuke vaya a la fiesta.

Genial, eso iba a ser...complicado de conseguir, pero a cabezonería no la ganaba nadie.

.

.

.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews, realmente los aprecio mucho =3

Además, quería poner este capítulo antes de que se acabase el día como regalo por mi cumpleaños jajaja.

Lo de los nueve, se refiere básicamente a Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru...los de siempre vamos.

Si pueden dejen un review para ver si va bien ;)

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa! Y...aquí está el nuevo capítulooo! jaja espero que lo disfruten =)

.

.

.

"No pienso ponerme eso"

"Vamos Tenten, si seguro que te queda genial" dijo Ino sosteniendo un vestido, por llamarlo de alguna forma, tan corto que podría hacerse pasar por una camiseta.

Era sin mangas y de un tono azul oscuro entallado.

"Pareceré una buscona con eso, además no es mi estilo" protestó ella cruzándose de brazos decidida a no perder en esa discusión.

Y cuando decía eso, era porque ya la habían convencido para que llevase tacones.

Estaban en la sección de fiesta de la tercera o cuarta tienda que esa tarde habían visitado. Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Temari la habían llamado para ir de compras para la fiesta del viernes.

Hinata y Temari ya habían encontrado sus modelos, pero ella y las otras todavía estaban buscando.

Tenten notaba la desesperación aumentar en su interior con cada nuevo conjunto que Ino o Sakura le enseñaban.

Estaba claro que tenían gustos muy diferentes. Y nunca había sido muy aficionada a las compras, por lo que ahora mismo preferiría estar haciendo el pino con su antiguo sensei.

"Por dios Tenten, eres más difícil incluso que la frentona." murmuró Ino con una sonrisa malévola dirigida a la pelirosa.

"¿Dijiste algo cerda?" respondió Sakura levantando su puño amenazante. Ino sólo le sacó la lengua antes de perderse entre los montones de ropa, siendo seguida de cerca por una cabreada Sakura.

Tenten sacudió su cabeza cansada de tener que lidiar con la misma situación cada vez que esas dos estaban juntas.

"Si te escapas ahora, no se darían cuenta hasta que ya fuese demasiado tarde" le ofreció Temari con voz queda cerca de su oído. La verdad, es que sopesó esa posibilidad, pero finalmente la tuvo que descartar.

"Nah, seguro que me pillarían antes de que pusiese los pies fuera de esta tienda"

A su lado, Hinata sofocó una carcajada suave. Todas sabían el sexto sentido que esas dos tenían en lo referente a las tiendas.

"Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, te he encontrado uno que creo que te va a gustar" dijo Temari mientras le tendía un vestido que hasta el momento no se había fijado sostenía.

Era de un hermoso verde esmeralda que iba volviéndose más oscuro por el final del mismo. Era de estilo chino, como casi toda su ropa. Con aberturas a ambos lados de sus piernas que llegarían hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Sin mangas, y de escote cerrado por los botones típicos de esos vestidos.

Maravillada por los colores y su sencillez, lo cogió y se metió al probador más cercano.

Cuando se lo puso, se sintió hermosa por unos segundos. Escuchó a Temari llamarla desde fuera del probador, por lo que salió un tanto nerviosa.

Cuando sus amigas la vieron, sus caras adquirieron una nota de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que ellas recordasen, que la veían con algo que no fueran sus ropas de entrenamiento.

"Madre mía, pero si tienes las piernas normales" exclamó Ino. Parecía sinceramente sorprendida por ello. Tenten y las demás la miraron confusas exigiendo una exclamación. "Bueno, es que nunca te las había visto descubiertas y empezaba a pensar que...bueno, ya sabes" empezaba a balbucear cosas sinsentido debido a las miradas de sus amigas clavadas en ella. "¿Qué pasa? Estoy segura de que no soy la única que lo pensaba" se defendió incapaz de aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Tenten se molestó ligeramente al ver que ninguna lo negaba. Se cruzó de brazos y señaló a Hinata

"¿Y por qué no pensáis lo mismo de ella? Va incluso más tapada que yo"

Ante eso, Hinata dio un brinco en el sitio y comenzó a sonrojarse de forma alarmante.

"Pero a ella si la hemos visto" respondió Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando que la susodicha adquiriera un tono más oscuro si eso era posible.

"Bueno, pues para que lo sepáis, no tengo ninguna deformidad, estoy bien"dijo Tenten apiadándose de la pobre Hinata, que no podía soportar seguir siendo el centro de atención.

"Eso ya lo vemos" dijo Temari divertida mientras clavaba sus ojos en el escote de Tenten "Que calladito te lo tenías"

Confusa, Tenten dirigió su mirada a donde su amiga se refería. Notó su cara enrojecerse hasta las orejas al ver el rombo que la tela había dejado al descubierto. Dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto de su escote para su propia comodidad.

"Pero si yo pensaba que estaba casi plana" dijo Ino más para sí que para las demás.

"Ya y yo" se unió Sakura como si ella no estuviese presente.

"Mirar, se ponía vendas" exclamó Temari a la vez que señalaba unas tiras blancas que estaban colgadas en el probador.

Esta vez, todas la miraron interrogantes haciéndola desear que la tierra se la tragase.

"Es que...es mucho más cómodo para entrenar y así me caben más pergaminos..."terminó excusándose torpemente.

Sus amigas negaron con sus cabezas, como si ella no tuviera remedio.

"En fin, supongo que te lo llevarás ¿no?"

"Pues no se..." empezaba a perder la confianza que antes había sentido para llevarlo puesto frente a sus amigos.

"Oh vamos, si te queda genial, además así acallarás esos rumores sobre tu...er figura" la "animó" Ino.

Suspiró sabiéndose derrotada. Y si era sincera, quería sorprender a sus compañeros. Empezaba a hartarse de que la tratasen como si fuera un tío más.

"Sabéis que, tenéis razón. Me lo llevo"

"Así se habla, ahora sólo nos queda encontrar los de Sakuar e Ino" dijo contenta Temari.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casi tres horas más habían tardado en encontrar los vestidos para Ino y Sakura. Y tras eso, Tenten estaba realmente exhausta. Casi más mentalmente que en el aspecto físico.

En esos momentos, caminaba por la calle con sus bolsas de camino a los campos de entrenamiento. Por culpa de la obsesión de sus amigas por hacer las compras todas juntas, no iba a tener tiempo de dejar las bolsas en su casa antes de ir al campo de entrenamiento.

Esperó que no fuese muy tarde, ya que si lo era, sus alumnos se la guardarían para cuando les interesase cobrársela.

Llegó al campo encontrándose con los anteriormente nombrados esperándola pacientemente.

"Hola chicos, siento el retraso" se disculpó a la vez que intentaba esconder sutilmente las bolsas tras ella.

Los chicos la saludaron, cada uno a su manera y empezaron colocarse por parejas para entrenar.

"¿Cómo se os dio la puntería ayer?"

Tras preguntar, vio a Yuuki deprimir sus hombros ligeramente a la vez que Saizo lo miraba divertido.

"Tardó más que ninguno en conseguir los blancos" esto, lo dijo sin maldad alguna, pero sólo consiguió que su compañero se deprimiese más todavía.

Divertida por la escena, avanzó un par de pasos y le puso una mano en el hombro del chico antes de decirle "¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a mejorarlo?" el moreno asintió mirándola casi esperanzado "Primero tengo que ver como lanzas y tu posición"

El chico se colocó de frente a la diana y se preparó para lanzar. Tenten lo examinó con ojo crítico dando vueltas a su alrededor.

"Bueno, lo primero, es que tendrías que ladear un poco tu posición, así" se puso a su lado y le giró hasta que creyó conveniente. "Luego, me he fijado en que coges en kunai con demasiada fuerza, tienes que dejar que se convierta en una extensión más de tu cuerpo" cogió su mano hasta que notó que el agarre del chico se suavizó. "Y por último, cuando vayas a lanzar no lo hagas con un golpe seco, deja que el movimiento sea fluido ¿ok?"

Vio como el chico asimilaba todo lo que le había dicho antes de colocarse tal y como ella le indicó. Tomó una profunda respiración y lanzó el kunai.

Todos siguieron su trayectoria con ojos ávidos. Golpe seco, y el kunai se clavó a sólo unos milímetros del centro.

Saizo soltó una exclamación contento, abalanzándose sobre su compañero. Por su parte, ella sonrió orgullosa y le felicitó alegremente. Sasuke, tan sólo asintió en reconocimiento.

Le agradó saber que en su equipo no habían tensiones. Que podrían llegar a ser un equipo fuerte y unido.

De repente, en medio del momento de compañerismo, Tenten recordó lo que le había pedido Sakura. Lo cual, no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar a cabo.

De un momento a otro, notó que había demasiada calma a su alrededor. Sus alumnos ya se habían calmado, por lo que en esos momentos, la miraban esperando a que les mandase más ejercicios o prácticas.

Se aclaró la garganta y, pensando con rapidez, les mandó que hicieran combates breves a base de taijutsu únicamente. Asintieron y empezaron a alejarse para tener espacio suficiente.

Por su parte, ella hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo y llamó a Sasuke antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de alejarse demasiado.

Él, giró sobre sí mismo y mirándola interrogante, volvió a su lado. Una vez allí, el cerebro de Tenten, se colapsó momentáneamente antes de maquinar la excusa más creíble que se le ocurrió.

"Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que te pregunte si tienes ropa formal o un traje"

"¿Y se puede saber para que demonios querría ella saberlo?" preguntó extrañado con su habitual tono grave y profundo que tanto conseguía distraerla.

"Er...Bu-bueno el caso es que el viernes ha solicitado tu presencia para una breve reunión con el Kazekage de Suna para..." a esas alturas, su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad, pero se empezaba a quedar sin ideas "para una vista formal en relación con tu regreso a Konoha" terminó no muy segura de que se lo hubiese tragado. Le sostuvo la mirada todo lo que pudo antes de que la intensidad de la misma la obligase a desviar la suya.

"Hmp, supongo que tendré que comprarme uno, ¿el viernes dices?" sus ojos miraban al cielo pensativos, meditando sobre la reunión supuso ella.

"Mmh" asintió ella. "Además, yo te recogeré y te llevaré al lugar requerido" añadió como quien no quiere la cosa. Eso; aunque al principio pasó desapercibido, pronto caló en su cerebro provocando que la mirase con una ceja elevada incrédulo.

Se maldijo a sí misma por no pensar más antes de hablar. Ahora seguro que sospecharía algo.

Notaba una gota de sudor bajar por su espina produciéndole un escalofrío que apenas y fue capaz de reprimir.

"De acuerdo, ¿a qué hora irás a por mí?" le preguntó dejando de lado sus sospechas. Ya la acribillaría a preguntas más tarde.

"A las ocho de la tarde" respondió aliviada " y ahora, ya que hemos zanjado ese asunto vamos a practicar lo que os he mandado, no querrás quedarte retrasado ¿verdad?" le dijo divertida a la vez que intentaba desviar su atención de la conversación.

Y lo había conseguido, a juzgar por la sonrisa ladeada y confiada que le mandó antes de ponerse en posición de combate.

Sin más palabras, se enzarzaron en un combate hasta que ambos estuvieron exhaustos.

Tenten los despidió cuando vio que el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Llegó a su casa y dejó las bolsas en el sofá. Caminó hasta la cocina y se preparó un tentempié para llevárselo al baño.

Se deshizo de las ropas sudadas, soltó sus moños y encendió varias velas antes de apagar las luces del baño. Mientras hacía eso, había abierto el agua caliente dejando que llenase la bañera.

Con cuidado, metió su pie poco a poco para comprobar que el agua no la quemara. Satisfecha con la temperatura, se deslizó en el interior de la bañera hasta que el agua le llegó a los hombros. Cogió aire y sumergió su cabeza, saliendo a la superficie segundos más tarde.

Soltó un suspiro de placer al notar sus músculos relajarse en el agua caliente. Cogió su plato y empezó a comer con deleite. Y así se mantuvo, hasta que terminó con su cena. Alargó un brazo para coger el champú y el gel. Se enjabonó la cabeza, masajeando la base de la misma. El olor a lavanda impregnaba el baño y el único sonido era el procedente de los árboles del exterior. Era el momento más relajante que había tenido en casi dos semanas. Y se agradecía.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a enjabonar también su cuerpo. Pasaba sus manos por lo brazos, su cuello, su piernas... y en medio de esa nube de tranquilidad, unos ojos negros como la misma noche se abrieron paso hasta su mente, provocando que diese un leve respingo. Y como si fuera un río desbocado, imágenes de cierto pelinegro en toalla, después del entrenamiento y saliendo del agua llenaron su mente.

Alterada, abrió sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de esas imágenes tan perturbadoras.

"Es el cansancio" se dijo intentando encontrar una escusa factible al hecho de que casi había estado fantaseado con uno de sus alumnos además de ex criminal.

Se levantó de la bañera y se enjuagó la espuma de su cabeza y cuerpo antes de enrollarse en la toalla más cercana que vio.

Cogió otra y empezó a secar su pelo agradecida por tener algo que la distrajese de esos pensamientos. Cuando estuvo seca y con su pijama puesto, se metió en su mullida cama y deseó no soñar esa noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, el día de la fiesta, Tenten actuó como si fuera uno más de tantos. Desayunó, entrenó con Lee y luego con sus alumnos. A eso de las siete menos cuarto, llegó a su casa para prepararse.

Sacó el vestido de la bolsa y se lo enfundó. Le quedaba perfecto, ni muy suelto ni muy estrecho. Además, el color hacía un hermoso contraste con su piel tostada por el sol. Todavía tenía dudas de si debía o no ponerse algo que tapase el hueco de su escote. No se sentía muy cómoda con la uve que formaban sus pechos.

Al final decidió que si ponía algo, tan sólo conseguiría estropear el conjunto. Se colocó los tacones que sus amigas le habían obligado a comprar y que conseguían hacerla sentirse poderosa a la vez que vulnerable. Al principio, tenía que admitir casi se había torcido un tobillo, pero su orgullo de kunoichi no le permitía dejarse vencer por algo tan nimio como unos tacones. Por eso, ahora era capaz de andar en ellos recta y casi sin dar ningún traspié. Claro que en lo se refería a la velocidad, digamos que todavía dejaba mucho que desear.

Su pelo, decidió recogerlo en un único moño flojo dejando varios mechones sueltos. Gracias a ese peinado, tenía un aspecto mucho más fino del que nunca había llegado siquiera a imaginar.

En cuanto al maquillaje, prefirió no abusar. Se pintó la raya negra en sus ojos y los ahumó un poco con un verde mejillas no necesitaban colorete así simplemente se aplicó un poco de brillo de labios como último toque.

Casi temerosa, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. No reconoció a la chica que el espejo reflejaba.

Además, sentía que todavía le faltaba algo, algo importante... Se le iluminó una lucecita en su cabeza al caer en la cuenta. Fue al salón, y cogió una daga de marfil. Ésta, era uno de los objetos más preciados para ella. Con esa misma daga, había sido encontrada hacía ya tantos años a las puertas de Konoha. Por ello, siempre la llevaba encima, sin importar el lugar.

Se la colocó en el interior de uno de sus muslos sujeta al ligero. Agradeció el hecho de que el vestido tuviese la abertura hasta la mitad del muslo y no más arriba, ya que si no, se habría notado demasiado.

Satisfecha, miró el reloj y vio que eran las ocho menos cuarto. Teniendo en cuanta la velocidad que podía alcanzar con esos tacones, sería mejor que saliese ya. Así que cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle.

Por suerte, esa noche no hacía demasiado frío, pero sí la suficiente brisa como para que estuviese más cómoda con el abrigo puesto.

Caminó concentrada en no caerse, o tropezarse con nada. Tardó casi veinte minutos en llegar al apartamento de Naruto.

Cuando llegó, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de llamar con decisión. La puerta se abrió escasos segundos después, dejando ver a un Uchiha con cara de aburrimiento.

"Llegas tarde" fue su saludo. Lo cual consiguió cabrearla de sobremanera.

"No es mi culpa, son estos malditos tacones" se excusó a la vez que le enseñaba los nombrados.

Él tan sólo levantó una de sus cejas antes de pasear su mirada por ella.

"¿También asistirás a la reunión?"

"Si, y si no quieres llegar tarde, será mejor que salgas ya" le apremió ella, empezando a ponerse nerviosa bajo su escrutinio.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras él. Mientras, Tenten se dedicó a mirar con todo el disimulo posible el conjunto del Uchiha. Llevaba una especie de esmoquin negro, pero sin pajarita o corbata. Además, se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones, dejando a la vista un cuello fuerte. Muy a su pesar, su mirada se demoró más de lo necesario en su nuez, hipnotizada cada vez que ésta subía o bajaba. Su cuerpo, llenaba a la perfección el traje y le daba un aspecto demoledoramente atractivo.

Para su eterna vergüenza, se vio prácticamente incapaz de retener el suspiro soñador que clamaba por salir su boca. En cambio, se mordió su labio inferior intentando controlar las ganas de saltarle encima.

"Vamos pues" dijo sacándola de su ensoñación, y con ello, ambos se dirigieron hacia la "reunión"

.

.

.

Y...hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Y no duden en dejar un review si pueden para hacérmelo saber, que siempre son bien recibidos jajaja.

Además, me han preguntado si esto era un Sasuten o Nejiten. Lo siento si no lo dejé claro, pero es un Sasuten =3, aunque también me encanta el otro jeje. Y por último, muchas gracias por las muestras de apoyo, todavía no me creo que esté gustando jajaja.

Bye bye =3


	9. Chapter 9

Holaa! Aquí viene el nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, ya se que me tomó mucho pero realmente, no estaba muy segura de qué poner jejeje Bueno, espero que les guste ;)

.

.

.

"Suéltalo" dijo Sasuke nada más poner un pie en la calle. Se había detenido, mirándola desde su posición ventajosa. A pesar incluso de los tacones.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó ella totalmente perdida.

"Me refiero, a que confieses la verdadera razón para que vayamos vestidos así" explicó él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Maldiciéndolo internamente, decidió actuar como si no lo entendiese.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas" no se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada por miedo a que la descubriese. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

Continuó andando hasta que se vio arrastrada al interior de un callejón. Su espalda chocó contra la pared del mismo con un golpe suave.

Frente a ella, Sasuke apoyó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, reduciendo su espacio de salida de forma considerable. Viéndose atrapada, le miró directamente a los ojos cabreada.

"¿Qué coño te crees que haces Uchiha?" su tono duro y sin titubeo alguno.

Por su parte, Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella dejando un ínfimo espacio entre sus caras. Sonreía de forma ladeada y la miraba intensa y burlonamente.

Tenten empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa por segundos. Notaba sus alientos entremezclarse frente a ella. Casi podía notar su sabor en su propia boca.

"Vamos Tenten, ambos sabemos que la Hokage no quiere una mierda de mi, y mucho menos ese lunático pelirrojo" su voz era profunda y masculina. Y envió escalofríos por su espalda al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios.

"Oye no te metas con Gaara..." dijo automáticamente. No le gustaba que se metieran con él después de todo lo que había cambiado, teniendo en cuenta su pasado.

Bastó una simple mirada de fastidio por parte de él para que dejase su frase incompleta. Sabía que estaba evadiendo su pregunta deliberadamente.

Permanecieron en esa posición por lo que parecieron horas, batallando silenciosamente hasta que se vio superada por su mirada. Soltó un suspiro de derrota antes de confesar:

"Vale, te lo contaré. Pero" añadió al ver su arrogante sonrisa "con una condición"

El pelinegro lo pensó unos segundos antes de asentir e instarla a que continuase.

"Bueno...el motivo de que nos vistamos así es porque Sakura y Naruto te querían hacer una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida" le dijo casi como una disculpa.

Frente a ella, Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente antes de reír entre dientes. "Me lo imaginaba"

"¿En serio?" fue su turno de extrañarse.

"Si, sobretodo después de que vinieras al entrenamiento con el vestido de fiesta." se ve que su cara era un auténtico poema, ya que terminó por aclararle "Yuuki lo vio con Byakugan"

Tenten sintió su cara enrojecer, no muy segura si de vergüenza o de enfado. "Estoy rodeada de cotillas" murmuró más para sí que otra cosa. Sin embargo, Sasuke sí que la escuchó, y el comentario provocó que soltase un leve bufido de diversión.

"¿Y cuál era tu condición?" la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma abrupta. Por un momento, Tenten se sintió perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos azabaches, antes de responder precipitadamente.

"Tendrás que fingir sorpresa, y no me vale que seas incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno" añadió de forma sarcástica.

"De acuerdo, lo que usted mande, sensei" su sonrisa, se había transformado en una totalmente ladina haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran débiles.

Se aclaró la garganta, y puso una de sus manos en su pecho para apartarle de ella. Durante unos segundos, su mano notó el calor que desprendía la piel del pelinegro a través de sus ropas. Sin apartar su mano de él, ambos se zambulleron en la mirada del otro por lo que parecieron horas. Y como a cámara lenta, se fueron acercando hasta que sus narices casi se rozaban. Tenten había empezado a entrecerrar su ojos cuando un ruido metálico la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Giraron sus cabezas encontrándose con un gato callejero rebuscando en uno de los contenedores de basura. Se separaron rápidamente sin mirarse a los ojos. La cabeza se iba aclarando conforme Sasuke ponía más distancia entre ellos. Y, con su cabeza despejada, Tenten se horrorizó con lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Tosió levemente no muy segura de su voz, antes de decir "Será mejor que continuemos"

Él asintió un poco tenso, antes de seguirla dejando como mínimo un brazo de distancia.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a unas puertas negras de las que salía un fino haz de luz.

"Recuerda nuestro trato" le dijo antes de colocarse tras él. Le hizo señas para que abriera la puerta. Y así lo hizo.

Frente a ellos, apareció un local con varias mesas y sillas, una barra de comida al fondo, sofás a los laterales y una pista de baile. No era muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente espacioso como para albergar a toda la gente que en esos momentos aparecían frente a él como si de setas se tratasen. Éstos, le gritaban saludos y bienvenidas.

Tras él, sintió que alguien le pellizcaba el trasero, haciendo que diese un respingo. Totalmente alucinado por esto, miró tras de sí para encontrar a una Tenten que le dirigía una sonrisa malévola, que si se añadía a su maquillaje y peinado, le daba un aspecto de hadilla traviesa para mayores de dieciocho.

Reprimió una genuina sonrisa cuando escuchó que le susurraba "Parecía que necesitabas una mano"

Antes de que le pudiese responder con lo que se merecía, notó que unos brazos lo rodeaban en un abrazo de serpiente que casi lo dejaba sin aliento. Miró a su derecha, y vio que se trataba de Naruto. Sakura, se encontraba en un segundo plano con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

Todos empezaron a congregarse a su alrededor, dándole la bienvenida. Incluso Neji murmuró algo que no estaba muy seguro de haber entendido.

No había esperado que estuviese toda su generación allí metidos. Había esperado a Naruto y Sakura por razones obvias, y a lo mejor a un par más. Pero si era sincero, con los demás no había tenido mucho trato antes de marcharse.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Tenten era con la que menos relación había tenido. Pero no había pasado por su cabeza el que no asistiera. Confuso por ese pensamiento, se dijo que era sólo porque ella era su sensei de ahora en adelante.

Notó ser prácticamente arrastrado hasta una de las mesas. El dobe, Sakura y su clon empezaron a sentarse.

Los demás invitados, también se fueron dirigiendo a sus respectivos asientos. El equipo Gai se colocó en una de las mesas junto a la suya.

Lee llevaba un traje del mismo verde que su ropa habitual. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca. El Hyuuga también iba con su traje, negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja. Éste, estaba ayudando a su compañera a quitarse el abrigo.

Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue un destello de verde. Después de eso, su mente quedó totalmente en blanco. Su mirada recorrió a la chica empezando por las piernas expuestas, las cuales le parecieron casi kilométricas. Sin poder evitarlo, en su cabeza se preguntó si serían tan suaves como parecían.

Luego continuó por unas redondeadas caderas coronadas con una fina cintura. Sin siquiera fijarse, apretó su agarre al borde de la mesa cuando llegó a la zona del cuello. El escote era cerrado, sin embargo, dejaba a la vista una porción de suculenta piel. Por Kami, tenía que apartar la vista si no quería que le tachasen de pervertido.

Cerró los ojos cabreado consigo mismo. Cuando notó que su pulso volvía a ser normal, miró a sus compañeros. Éstos, lo miraban extrañados.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Sakura. Él tan sólo asintió rehusándose a admitir nada.

"Bueno, ahora, a comer, a comer" dijo Naruto con sus ojos clavados en la comida. Nunca cambiaría.

Pasaron un buen rato, comiendo y charlando. Aunque, por supuesto, ninguno hizo mención alguna a la época en la que estuvo ausente.

"Así que, todavía eres un genin" dijo el rubio, no era una pregunta, tan sólo una forma de poder tomarle el pelo.

"Hn"

"Y ¿quiénes están en tu grupo?" esta vez fue Sakura la que preguntó.

"Un chico llamado Saizo Inuzuka y otro perteneciente a los Hyuuga. Yuuki."

"Ah, entonces serán parientes de Kiba y Neji"

"Supongo" contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Últimamente no le hacía demasiada gracia nada relacionado con los Hyuuga.

A su mente, vino de vuelta la conversación que tuvo con Tenten. Realmente le sorprendió que lo defendiese frente al patriarca del clan. Le recordó a la época en la que su madre siempre salía en su defensa cada vez que su padre se ponía en plan severo. El sentimiento de calidez que experimentaba fue el mismo.

"Oi, ¿me escuchaste Sasuke-teme?" al parecer se había quedado demasiado tiempo sumido en sus recuerdos y no había prestado atención a lo que el rubio estaba diciendo.

"Dije que se acabó la cena" en su cara, apareció una sonrisa malvada a juego con el brillo de sus ojos. Eso consiguió despejarle. ¿Qué demonios se traía entre manos? "Hora de los juegos"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Esto va a acabar mal _pensó Tenten al ver a Sakura e Ino coger dos recipientes llenos de papeles.

Ella sabía que sus amigas habían preparado juegos para después de la cena, pero ahora se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Por Kami, si apenas y podían suprimir su diabólica sonrisa. Está claro que no iban a jugar al veo veo.

Las dos chicas los llamaron para que se pusiesen en círculo en el suelo. Cuando se fue a sentar, puso especial cuidado en la forma de hacerlo para no terminar enseñando más de lo que quería. Puso sus piernas semi recogidas a su lado cuidando de no dar a nadie con los tacones.

En verdad, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ropa. Era muy incómoda y demasiado delicada.

A su lado se sentaron Kiba y Neji. Consiguiendo que se sintiese un poco cohibida por la cercanía de ambos. Y encima, tenía que soportar la sensación que la mirada de Sasuke provocaba en ella. El chico se había sentado a su frente, y, aunque disimuladamente, notaba sus ojos clavarse en ella de vez en cuando.

"Bien chicos, ahora, Ino y yo explicaremos las reglas y en qué consiste el juego" con uno de los recipientes en su regazo, miró hacia cierto par de genios "Y es obligatorio participar"

Esto y iba a ser divertido.

"El juego es sencillo, en orden, cada uno irá sacando un papelito de los recipientes, lo leerá en voz alta y nosotras giraremos la botella para ver con quién tendrá que llevarlo a cabo ¿Ok?"

"Además, iremos pasando de nivel, así que las pruebas se irán haciendo más...difíciles" añadió Ino con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Si alguien no quiere hacer una prueba, se le sancionará, y ya veremos cómo" terminó Sakura "Ahora, empezamos por ti Naruto, venga coge uno" le ofreció el recipiente, en el que el rubio metio la mano hasta el fondo rebuscando. Sacó uno de los papeles doblados y lo leyó en voz alta:

"Pasear por la sala cargando a alguien al estilo nupcial"

Hicieron girar la botella, todos con los ojos fijos en ella. Ésta, se paró frente a Shikamaru, provocando que todos en la sala estallaran en carcajadas.

En cambio, Naruto maldijo antes de acercarse al chico y cogerle en brazos. Shikamaru murmuró un "Tsk, problemático" y en sus mejillas apareció un leve tite rojo.

La imagen no tenía desperdicio. Tras eso, todos fueron sacando papeles. A Temari le tocó hacer una pedorreta en el cuello de Lee; con lo cual, el chico se sonrojó profusamente. A Shino, le tocó beber un chupito del zapato de Kankuro. Sintió pena por el chico al ver la cara que puso.

A Sakura le tocó decirle algún piropo subido de tono a Ino; la cual se regocijó todo lo que pudo. Cuando llegó el turno de Gaara, le tocó dar un paseo a caballito a Neji, el cual apenas y podía aguantar su sonrojo. Se juró a sí misma no dejar que olvidase nunca eso.

Kankuro tuvo que hacer reír a Hinata, la cual terminó por reírse compadeciéndose de los pobres intentos del chico. Cuando llegó su turno sacó uno de los papeles nerviosa. Mientras lo leía en voz alta notó su cara sonrojarse "Bebe dos chupitos sobre alguien" hizo girar la botella, con el corazó en un puño. Y casi se le paraliza al ver a su compañero.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Llegados a ese punto, todos andaban ya lo suficientemente animados como para arrastrarles hasta una de las mesas. Le dijeron al moreno que se tendiera sobre ésta, pero cuando los chicos iban a poner los vasos de sake encima, Ino les paró.

"Ah no, tiene que ser sin la camisa de por medio" con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la miró, comprobando que iba un poco animada de más a juzgar por el sonrojo de sus mejillas. _¿Está borracha?_

En la sala hubo unos segundos de quedos murmullos en los que se podían escuchar cosas como _No se si estará bien... ¿No irán a violarlo? ¡Que se la quitee!_

El Uchiha simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a desabrocharse la camisa. Tenten sintió su boca seca, tenía que admitir que el chico estaba para comérselo.

El pelinegro se tumbó sobre la mesa, los chicos pusieron unos chupitos sobre él y comenzaron a exclamar alegres.

Tenten le dirigió una tímida mirada antes de agacharse y coger con sus labios uno de los vasos, echándolo hacia atrás para beber el líquido.

Era dulce y entró fácilmente por su garganta. Envalentonada, volvió a agacharse, más esta vez, apoyando sus manos en el abdomen descubierto del chico. Era cálido y duro como una roca. Volvió a beberse el líquido, levantando luego el vaso en señal de victoria.

Le había sido difícil tragar, sintiendo la mirada caliente del chico recorrer su cuello conforme la bebida iba bajando.

Todos aplaudieron, algunos ya un tanto embriagados y empezaron a volver a sus sitios. Ella, todavía con sus manos en el chico, le miró, notando el alcohol subírsele a la cabeza.

Nunca había tenido mucho aguante con las bebidas alcohólicas.

"¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?" le preguntó él con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Tente se sonrojó más aún antes de dar una palmadita en su abdomen y volver a su sitio.

El chico tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver su torpe andar. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Las pruebas siguieron, y la gente estaba cada vez más borracha. En la última, Tenten se sintió desfallecer al leer la prueba.

"Baila una danza sensual con el elegido"

Tiraron la botella y por supuesto, los dioses, en su eterna crueldad, hicieron que le tocase con Sasuke.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de cogerle de la mano y levantarlo. La música tenía un ritmo decadente, con unos golpes de tambor que se instalaron en su cabeza y recorrieron su cuerpo.

Frente a ella, el chico parecía estar totalmente fuera de su elemento, así que decidió ayudarle un poco. Cogió sus manos y las colocó en sus propias caderas, luego, acortando la distancia que les separaba, juntó sus pechos. Lentamente, empezó a dejarse llevar por los sensuales ritmos, sacudiendo suavemente sus caderas.

Sasuke no apartaba sus ojos de ella, mirándola intensamente. La fricción lo estaba matando, pero no quiso dar señal alguna de ello. Se movía al compás, juntando sus cuerpos en suaves y tortuosas caricias. Ella notó su cuerpo ser girado, y su espalda juntarse con el firme pecho del chico.

Una de las manos masculinas se posó en su vientre, dirigiendo sus movimientos a la vez que reposaba su cabeza en su pecho. Colocó sus manos sobre las de él, mientras éste enterraba su cara en la longitud de su cuello, calentándolo con su dulce aliento y consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sus respiraciones hacía tiempo que se habían vuelto erráticas y superficiales. Sentían el calor que sus cuerpos pegados emanaban...

En medio de su nube de sensualidad, escucharon una fuerte tos llamándoles la atención y trayéndoles de vuelta.

Avergonzaba por sus acciones, se separó del chico y se sentó roja como un tomate. ¿Pero que estaba mal con ella?

La noche continuó, y más tarde, la gente se empezó a ir a sus casas. Cuando llegó a la suya, se deshizo del vestido y colocándose tan sólo una camiseta tres tallas más grande de la suya se acostó en su cama deseando no tener resaca a la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

Ya! por fin, es que no sabía como terminarlo y no estoy muy segura de que la última escena me haya quedado muy allá. A vosotros ¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que gustase jejeje nunca había intentado describir un bailes así que...perdón si no salió muy allá.

Bye bye :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! aquí esta el capítulo, espero que guste aunque es un poco corto. Por cierto, siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero es que de ahora en adelante no creo que pueda actualizar muy seguido que digamos...Las clases son muy malas:( Así que sorry. ;)

.

.

.

_Ni una gota más. Nunca._

Eso, era básicamente lo que pasaba por la adolorida cabeza de Tenten mientras la enterraba entre sus sábanas y almohadas.

Los rayos de la mañana iluminaban la habitación de la chica sin ninguna compasión por su resacosa cabeza.

Tardó varios minutos en conseguir que sus ojos se adaptasen del todo a la luz solar. Su cabeza se sentía como si le hubiese pasado una estampida por encima. Soltó un suave quejido al intentar incorporarse. Todo le daba vueltas y eso que ella no solía beber mucho ¿no?

Kami, tenía lagunas increíblemente molestas de la noche anterior. Se desperezó al estilo de los gatos, arqueando su espalda y estirando brazos y piernas. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, notando que su elegante moño de ayer estaba todo revuelto, pero increíblemente, en su sitio.

Poco a poco, como si estuviese herida, volvió a incorporarse en el borde de su cama. Con torpeza, se colocó sobre sus pies y emprendió su camino hacia la cocina notando sus tripas clamar por algo de alimento.

Con sus ojos casi cerrados y aún medio dormida, caminó por el salón y entró a la cocina. Pasó la mesa en la que estaban sentados dos hombres hasta el cajón donde guardaba los cereales...

-Pero...¿Qué coño...- soltó en voz alta cuando su mente registró el hecho de que habían dos hombres sentados en su ridículamente pequeña cocina mirándola.-¿Neji? ¿Sasuke? ¿Que mierda están haciendo en mi cocina?- dijo al reconocer a sus visitantes inesperados.

Los nombrados, se mantuvieron en silencio. Sin embargo, vio a Neji girar su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la mesa con lo que parecía ser un leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Eso la extrañó, e iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Pasó sus ojos de su compañero hasta su otro "invitado". Sasuke Uchiha; el cual, la miraba con sus oscuros e intensos ojos negros como si fuese algo comestible.

Vale, ahora sería un buen momento para despertar si todavía no lo había hecho. Pasaron varios segundos en los que el Uchiha siguió con su escrutinio. Cansada de la situación, explotó diciendo:

-¡Bueno, vale ya!- eso consiguió atraer la atención de ambos a ella, así que señaló a uno de ellos-Tú Uchiha, más te vale parar de taladrarme con esos ojos tuyos si no quieres que patee tu lindo trasero de vengador- ante eso el chico la miró con una de sus cejas elevadas desafiante. Se cruzó de brazos y componiendo una sonrisa arrogante le contestó:

-Hn, me gustaría verte intentarlo-

-¡Será posible! Maldito mocoso sin respeto...-

-Tenten- la cortó otra voz haciendo que parase en seco sus avances hacia el pelinegro. La reconoció como la de Neji. Con él también estaba molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era para irrumpir en su casa sin ser invitado?.

-Oh tranquilo, que también habrá suficiente para ti, melenas- el aludido entrecerró sus pálidos ojos en su dirección obviamente ofendido. La miró y enviándole una mirada de suficiencia dijo:

-Genial, pero antes, ¿por qué no te cambias?-

La chica le miró confundida momentáneamente; incapaz de entender su petición. Giró su cabeza hacia Sasuke casi pidiéndole una explicación. A lo cual, él tan sólo se limitó a recorrer su cuerpo de forma descarada e intensa.

Ella se miró a sí misma, casi sufriendo un colapso allí mismo. Por Kami, estaba vestida únicamente con su camisa enorme que apenas y le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y sus bragas. Su cara adquirió un tono rosado que pasó a un profundo rojo en cuestión de segundos.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres allí presentes, cogió los bordes de la misma y la estiró todo lo que pudo hacia sus rodillas yendo a toda prisa a su habitación. Cerró la puerta de golpe y apoyándose en la misma, trató de que su respiración se serenase.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Esta mujer me va a volver loco_

Ese pensamiento rondaba la mente del pelinegro mientras sus ojos seguían a la chica, hasta que ésta se perdió en su habitación.

Cuando apareció en la cocina, vestida con esa pobre escusa de pijama había tenido que sujetarse a la mesa para evitar lanzarse sobre ella. Además de las ganas de sacarle los ojos al Hyuuga para que dejase de mirarla como idiota.

Mientras ella estaba cambiándose, el Hyuuga y él se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno era especialmente hablador y seguramente lo único que saldría de su boca sería alguna pulla, así que decidió aguantar el estoico silencio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de su compañero llamarle.

-Quiero que te alejes de ella.- su voz era tranquila y fría, pero sus ojos traicionaban sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba cabreado, y mucho.

-No sé a qué te refieres- le respondió queriendo molestarle un rato.

-Claro que lo sabes- dijo él con una falsa sonrisa en su cara – pero te lo dejaré claro. Aléjate de Tenten. Ella no es para ti- en su voz, el veneno que desprendía era casi tangible.

Ese comentario, le molestó más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Levantó una de sus cejas y con una cínica sonrisa contraatacó- ¿En serio? ¿Y se puede saber por qué?-

-Ella es diferente, no está loca por ti, es especial.- había algo que le hacía pensar que el compañerismo no estaba presente en los pensamientos del Hyuuga.

-Vaya, vaya, no me digas que estás colado por ella- arrastró las palabras en tono burlón, disfrutando cada segundo de su expresión de enfado.- ¿O tal vez...estuvieron saliendo?- quería ver su reacción, saber si ese idiota había estado con ella. Neji activó su Byakugan lleno de ira. Y él hizo lo propio activando su estaba seguro del por qué, pero en su interior le carcomía la sola idea de ellos dos juntos. Porque Tenten era suya.

Sintió sus ojos abrirse por la sorpresa ante ese sentimiento de posesión que esa simple frase denotaba. Su respiración se había ralentizado considerablemente, y mientras llenaba sus pulmones lentamente, en su cabeza analizó lo que acababa de pensar.

Cierto era que se sentía muy atraído por ella, y que últimamente se sentía como si fuese un adolescente llenos de hormonas incapaz de controlarse. Pero eso era culpa de Kakashi y sus estúpidos libros, y el hecho de que se había pasado casi toda su pubertad encerrado en una cueva con dos tíos a los que odiaba y los cuales le producían escalofríos.

Y vale también debía admitir que la chica era...diferente, tal y como el otro había descrito. Tenía un carácter temperamental, pero con la sensibilidad suficiente para no herir a nadie. Por lo que había podido ver, era del tipo de persona la cual se preocupa por los demás y a la que no le importan el estatus, el clan o el poder que tengas; tan sólo cómo eres. Y eso no era fácil de encontrar.

Así que en conclusión, no le importaría rehacer su clan con ella a su lado.

Fue casi un alivio el por fin admitir su atracción hacia la morena, pero si era sincero, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Pero lo que sí tenía claro era que iba a patear el culo del Hyuuga si no quitaba su Byakugan. Pero antes de que pudiesen llegar a mayores, escucharon la puerta de la habitación de Tenten cerrarse, por lo que ambos se miraron por última vez para después desactivar las barreras de sangre.

Cuando Tenten regresó a la cocina, volvió a mirarles casi enojada, con un gracioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Aún seguís aquí?- dijo haciendo en pequeño mohín con sus labios. Sasuke se encontró repentinamente hechizado por el brillo de éstos y preguntándose cómo sabrían- ¿Qué queríais?-

Ambos se miraron brevemente antes de que Neji tomase la palabra.

-Tan sólo había venido a decirte que Gai, Lee y yo vamos a ir a una misión de tres semanas- su tono no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto, puede que sólo fuese menos duro.

Ella, asintió seria, un componiendo una sonrisa de derrota, le dijo: -Espero que os vaya bien, dale recuerdos a Lee y Gai.

El chico dio una cabezada aceptando para después levantarse de su silla y empezar a salir de allí. Sin embargo, antes de que pusiese un pie fuera, se giró hacia él y le mandó una mirada de advertencia, que no pasó desapercibida por la morena.

Se despidió de ella y sin decirle nada más, salió de la casa dejándolos solos.

La chica estaba obviamente nerviosa, cosa que le parecía gracioso en cierta forma.

-¿Y tú por qué estas en mi casa?-

-Vine a recogerte para el entrenamiento, ya que no sabía si te acordarías- la explicación pareció ser válida ya que la aceptó antes de ir al salón para recoger sus cosas supuso. La siguió con la mirada levantándose del asiento y apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Tú y el Hyuuga estuvieron saliendo?- le preguntó igual que se pregunta por el tiempo. Con sus brazos cruzados, vio a la chica dar un bote en el sitio dejando caer uno de sus pergaminos.

Sonrojada le miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¿Qu-qué dices? Pues claro que no- tartamudeó mientras se agachaba para recoger el pergamino. Él, se le acercó sin hacer ruido alguno hasta colocarse a su espalda. Así que cuando se volvió a incorporar, acortó la poca distancia que les separaba afirmando sus manos a sus caderas.

Eso, le trajo placenteros recuerdos de la noche anterior. Agachando su cabeza hasta la altura de su oído, le susurró -No se deben decir mentiras sensei- sin poder resistirlo, enterró su cara entre su cuello aspirando su embriagador aroma. No conseguía definir qué era exactamente, pero lo estaba volviendo loco. -Mm...esta posición me trae buenos recuerdos, ¿a ti no?-

La morena, estaba al borde del colapso a juzgar por el tono carmesí que inundaba sus mejillas. Contra su pecho, la notó tomar varias bocanadas de aire intentando tranquilizarse.

Sintió su cuerpo girar sobre sí mismo aún con sus manos en sus caderas, y lo que vio en sus ojos le impidió seguir hablando.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, llevas aquí poco más de dos semanas, así que no pretendas conocerme.- en su voz sintió un dolor amargo, reprimido junto a una nota de cinismo que nunca habría creído escuchar de sus labios.

-¿Quien te hizo daño, Tenten?- le preguntó incapaz de comprender de donde venía toda esos sentimientos reprimidos.

Ella, pareció sorprenderse por su pregunta por unos segundos antes de responder con voz dura

-La vida-

Se quedaron varios minutos allí, sin poder decir nada. Ambos demasiado sorprendidos por lo dicho. Sasuke podía imaginar que lo que le acababa de decir, no era algo que soltase así como así.

La chica tosió discretamente para después poner sus manos sobre las propias soltándolas de sus caderas con gentileza.

-Será mejor que vayamos ya- él asintió y la siguió hasta que llegaron a los campos de entrenamiento. Allí se encontraron con unos molestos Yuuki y Saizo. Además de un medio dormido Tokki.

-Hola chicos, lo siento mucho pero es que no había de levantar a vuestro compañero.- les explicó con una sonrisa inocente que casi convenció al Uchiha de que decía la verdad. Eso consiguió sorprenderlo; ¿acababa de echarle el muerto a él?.

Aceptaron la explicación mandando una mirada resentida al pelinegro. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si la cosa no fuese con él.

-Bueno, había pensado que hoy practiquemos vuestro taijutsu para aumentar la velocidad. Además de que en dos días, haremos vuestra primera prueba de supervivencia.-

La idea les debió de emocionar, ya que durante toda la mañana estuvieron haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que harían, lo que tendrían que llevar y demás cosas a las que ella les respondía con infinita paciencia.

Sin embargo, Sasuke todavía seguía mosqueado con la charla de esa mañana. Quería saber qué le había pasado a Tenten para que en sus ojos se reflejasen la tristeza y soledad más amargas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Tu turno Uchiha- le dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Los dos se colocaron en posición y comenzaron a luchar.

Ella lanzaba patadas, puñetazos y demás a una velocidad increíble. Casi olvidaba que había sido alumna del loco ese de Gai.

Apenas y era capaz de esquivar los golpes, la mayoría tan sólo era capaz bloquearlos en el momento justo para evitar el daño.

Los movimientos eran fluidos y precisos haciendo que se asemejase a una danza. Una danza mortal y excitante. Y realmente disfrutaba de cada segundo en el que sus cuerpos entraban en contacto. Cada vez que él agarraba un brazo o pierna y la acercaba a sí mismo sintiendo el calor que desprendía.

Cada roce encendía su cuerpo de una manera que nunca creyó experimentar. En una de las arremetidas de ella, él bloqueó su mano sin percatarse de que lo que le deberían preocupar eran sus piernas.

Éstas, se enrollaron con las suyas, provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo. Él, con su espalda contra el mismo y sus piernas inmovilizadas por las de ella. Sobre él, sintió un cálido peso presionando contra sus caderas. Dios, eso sentía genial. Iba a llevar sus manos hacia el cuerpo femenino, pero unas pequeñas y firmes manos se lo impidieron. La sintió extender su cuerpo sobre su pecho; su calidez, suavidad y sus curvas presionando en los lugares indicados. Era una dulce tortura.

No estaba seguro de cuando, pero sus ojos se habían cerrado, su respiración era casi jadeante y la situación sólo empeoró cuando ella gimió en su oído a la vez que presionaba su feminidad contra su dureza.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por su conducta tan poco habitual para encontrarse con los de ella. De un color chocolate cálido y atrayente. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, en ellos; estaban casi vidriosos, como idos y no tenían su brillo característico.

Apretó los dientes evitando soltar un gruñido al sentirla rozar sus intimidades lentamente. Casi toda su sangre se había dirigido al sur de su cuerpo, por lo que en esos momentos no estaba exactamente muy alerta.

Como si fuese a kilómetros, escuchó a alguien llamarlo. Giró su cabeza confundido encontrándose con sus compañeros mirando a Tenten con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Señalaron a la chica, y él siguiendo esa dirección, encontró lo que parecía ser un dardo clavado en su cuello. Alzó su mano y se lo quitó de un tirón limpio.

Parecía estar cubierto de alguna sustancia que no podía identificar. Y de repente, todo cobró sentido en su cabeza.

La habían drogado.

Volvió a mirarla, y sintió que su corazón se encogía. No le gustaba nada la idea de que la pudiesen dañar; y menos si él podía evitarlo. Así que con determinación, se incorporó con ella en brazos ignorando la molestia al sur de su cuerpo.

Miró los arbustos y árboles de su alrededor intentando encontrar al culpable. No conseguía sentirlo, por lo que le pidió a Yuuki que utilizase su Byakugan. No hubo suerte.

En sus brazos, la sentía removerse, no muy seguro si por dolor o por, bueno, por la droga. Decía incoherencias, y estaba empezando a asustarse.

Saltó de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al hospital, en donde buscó a alguien que le pudiese ayudar.

Sin perder tiempo, la colocaron en una camilla y la llevaron a dentro de una sala.

Él, sin saber qué hacer, tan sólo se sentó en la sala de espera rezando por que no le pasase nada.

No era que de repente se hubiese vuelto loco de amor por ella, pero algo en su interior clamaba por su presencia, por su bienestar. Quería volver a sentir su calidez, que le mirase sin prejuicios o rencor.

No quería perderla.

.

.

.

Pues nada, ya se terminó. ¿Qué les pareció? he intentado ponerlo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke así que...no se si me salio bien jejeje espero que le haya gustado.

Bye bye =3


End file.
